Temple de rêve
by Nanika Neutron
Summary: Quand Sirius fait des rêves, et que James fouine à l'intérieur... Cela ne peut pas toujours passer, non-non-non! Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave... après tout... tout le monde saura bientôt, discret comme Jimmy l'est! SBRL/LEJP/PPOC
1. Prologue

_**Auteur** :__ Wolkeve_

_**Titre** :__ Le Temple des rêves._

_**Couple** :__ (dans le genre, c'est pas évident ! XD) SBRL, JPLE, PPOC (mais pas sûr…)_

_**Histoire à chapitre !!**_

_**Notes** :__ Pas grand-chose, si ce n'est que c'est du yaoi… oh, et que les chapitres risquent d'être court un petit moment… mais bon, au début je comptais tout mettre d'un coup, mais finalement, je préfère mettre en plusieurs morceaux… mais je peux encore changer d'avis… ^^_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise… Bonne lecture de ce prologue ! ^^_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer à la sensation de la présence de l'ange en face de lui. Et quand celui-ci écarta doucement les bras pour se coller à son torse, il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il regarda autour d'eux. Le paysage était assez sommaire, et seul existait une sorte de plaine. Non, le sommet d'une colline. Çà et là, on pouvait entendre la complainte d'un oiseau pour son oiselle, ou encore simplement les sons que l'on trouve au bord d'une forêt normale._

_Sirius resserra sa prise sur le corps chaud lové contre lui. Soudainement, il avait envie de lui dire des choses belles et tendres. Il voulait charmer et retenir cet être dont il aimait l'odeur, la douceur, la présence… Il l'aimait, de ce sentiment chaud et mielleux, avec des envies coquines, et de protection… tout ça le lui hurlait en lui. _

_ - Tu sais ?_

_ - Hn ?_

_Sirius sourit doucement contre la tête chevelue. _

_ - Quand je suis là, je voudrais que tout cesse d'exister. Qu'il ne reste que toi et moi, et ce monde qui nous appartient._

_Il sentit le corps contre sa poitrine se tendre, avant de se relâcher, et il saisit le sourire contre son cou nu._

_ - Vraiment ?_

_La voix basse, légèrement grave, était teintée d'impatience amoureuse, et Sirius frissonna, faisant sourire encore l'autre._

_ - Oui, vraiment._

_Le corps se redressa, et des yeux d'or brun fouillèrent son visage. Sirius n'était pas capable de voir plus que ces deux pupilles qui le fixaient avec amusement._

_ - Et le reste du monde, alors ?_

_ - J'm'en fous !_

- … _Même de James ?_

_Le ton neutre ne cacha cependant pas la moquerie dans la voix, et Sirius reprit l'ange dans ses bras._

_ - Peut-être pas… on lui laissera une place en bas de la vallée pour lui et sa Lily… et nous, on vivra ici, en haut. T'es d'accord ?..._

_L'ange se relevait, et observait en souriant son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier pouvait admirer à loisir les contours de son visage masculin, les traits fins des pommettes, les cheveux châtains-blond qui reposaient autours de ses joues et de son front…_

- …_N'est-ce pas, Remus ? _

**XXX**

Dans sa chambre au dortoir des Gryffondor, Sirius Black se releva en catastrophe de sa couchette, la respiration saccadée, tout comme le cœur, et l'esprit moins brumeux que ce qu'il n'aurait dû l'être à cette heure de la nuit. Il gémit en se rallongeant, et pesta contre lui-même :

- Encore ce rêve… je vais finir par être fou à penser à lui comme ça !!

Il roula dans l'autre sens, et se rendormit aussi sec, espérant malgré tout retourner là où il était dans les bras de Morphée. Sans se douter qu'un regard bleu et inquisiteur le suivaient dans ses mouvements dans le lit d'en face…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Et oui, je sais, c'est court, mais ce n'est que le début… je voulais tenter… si ça vous plait, dîtes le moi, je continue. Sinon, j'en tente une autre ! ^^_

_So… review ? XD_


	2. Chapter n1

_Hello, les gens. _

_Comme j'ai cru remarquer que mon histoire attirait quelques personnes, je me permets d'ajouter dès maintenant le premier chapitre (qui, oui, est déjà fait. Faut pas croire, je me la joue sérieuse… pour les premiers chapitres ! )_

_Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire… Bonne lecture !_

_(Acte 1, scène 1. ^^)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius fut réveillé par un poids sur son dos. Un poids plus léger qu'à l'ordinaire, d'accord, mais il n'y fait pas vraiment attention, tout qu'il était à vouloir dormir encore.

- PRONGS, POUSSES TOI !

Un simple rire lui répondit. Un rire qui le figea en plein déhanchement.

- Mo… Moony ?

- Hé oui, Paddy ! ton digne Maître Prongs m'a demandé de prendre sa place pendant qu'il s'occupait de Peter, pour une fois !

Heureusement pour Sirius, son ami ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de lui faire perdre l'esprit : en effet, Remus venait de resserrer les cuisses autour du dos du chien pour éviter de tomber au cas où le garçon ait voulu s'enfuir encore.

Mais Sirius n'y pensait même pas ; son esprit ressemblait à de la marmelade fondue, mais une voix lucide et presque serpentardesque retentissait dans son esprit, voix qui tentait désespérément de lui donner des options de sauvetage :

_ - « Ou bien tu te débats sans réfléchir et tu te prends le risque de lui sauter dessus ; ou bien tu ne bouges pas, tu ne respires pas et tu fais en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte que t'es en train de mourir ; ou encore, tu lui demandes gentiment de se lever parce que tu veux aller à la salle de bain… »_

Etrangement, la dernière solution lui parut la meilleure.

- Euh… Mooney ?... je suis… réveillé, c'est bon… tu veux bien te… lever, genre… maintenant ?

Il tentait de ne pas bouger, afin de ne pas ressentir plus du corps de son ami. Ami qui le regarda, étonné, puis vexé. Peter, un peu plus loin, avait ouvert grand les yeux, perturbé dans ses repères que le Grand Maniaque des Batailles du Matin, alias Sirius Black, ne veule pas « jouer »… James Potter, lui, arborait dans ses yeux une sorte de lueur victorieuse, bien que trop sombre pour qu'on ait l'impression qu'il se réjouisse…

Remus se releva rapidement, et Sirius courut s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau à la vitesse d'un cognard en furie.

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards abasourdis, avant que le loup-garou ne demande, mal à l'aise :

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Peter avait l'air de le penser, mais il eut la décence de ne rien avancer. Quant à James, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien tenter une autre expérience.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Peut-être que tu l'as réveillé alors qu'il rêvait à une jeune fille délicieuse…

Son ton suggestif les fit rire tous les trois, mais le Maraudeur en chef vit la main de Remus se crisper durement sur son pantalon de toile.

_ - « Hn… de Remus, je veux bien croire que ça ait l'air d'être plus qu'une simple attirance, en tous cas, le début de quelque chose… manques plus qu'à connaître les rêves de Sirius… et peut-être que le délire de Lily ne sera pas si débile que ça… »_

James eut un sourire qui fit reculer ses deux autres amis. C'était le sourire Maraudeur©. Celui du blagueur à l'affut… et il n'y avait guère que de Sirius qu'ils parlaient à l'instant.

Quand justement celui-ci sortit de la douche, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami, qui avait un sourire innocent en lui tendant ses vêtements.

- Tiens, tu les avais oubliés !

Sirius fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à Peter (encore trop perturbé par ses réactions corporelles précédentes à la sensation de Remus sur lui pour le regarder alors qu'il venait tout juste de se calmer…). Peter haussa les épaules, et Sirius retourna à son meilleur ami dont le sourire se figeait.

- Tu ne penserais pas que je fasse quelques choses à tes fringues,

- Ben…

- PADDY ! Enfin ! J'ai quand même plus d'imagination !

- … Mouais…

Il prit les vêtements, et alla se changer.

Il ne vit pas l'air offusqué de James laisser place à un sourire goguenard.

- Oh oui… beaucoup, beaucoup plus d'imagination !...

Remus et Peter frissonnèrent encore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(Bon, il me semble qu'on n'a pas le droit de répondre aux reviews, alors je vais me contenter de contourner le problème !)_

_/en mode espion/ /en mode déguisée/_

_Ah la la, j'ai soudainement eu envie de faire une histoire… une émission d'Internet Fic Power, où l'on remercierait des gens… mais bon, ils ne verraient pas les visages, juste les paroles… tiens, et si j'essayais ?_

_« Salut, **Romania**, heureuse que ça te plaise. Cela dit, si ce n'est que le titre qui t'a attiré, je crois que tu risque d'être un tout petit peu déçue… . il se trouve qu'il n'a presque rien avoir avec l'histoire, si ce n'est par symbolisme…_

_/rit/ Quant à toi, **MllePotter**, /voix pompeuse/ sachez que les supplications me font plus rire qu'autre chose. Mais comme tu es de bonne volonté, je t'offre un bout de la dédicace pour ce chapitre ! (fait semblant de croire que c'est un honneur ! ^^)_

_Enfin, **Svet'** (j'peux t'appeler comme ça ? /Regard chiwi/) j'espère que la suite te semblera aussi bonne que ce qu'à l'air de te plaire le prologue… ^^ »_

_Bientôt, l'après fic est plus longue que la fic… Je vais me cacher… ou écrire la suite, qui sait ? Lol, je suis rapide… pour l'instant… ^^'_


	3. Chapter n2

_Salut, mes petits gens...  
Il y a tout juste quelques minutes, en relisant les fics DuoHeero de Lyrashin, et en me retapant une des mes fics de Rozen Maiden... je me suis dit "STOP! faut arrêter là, et que je continue mes fics, un peu!"... parec que c'est bien de profiter des fics des autres, mais qu'il faut aussi savoir contenter ceux qui lisent les notres... et comme je me retrouve avec quelques gens qui les apprécient... ¤grand sourire¤_

_Comme je suis sadique, je vais répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçu (z'inquiétez pas, je répond personnellement! XD).  
__Désolée, mais je vais devoir répondre à **Feasie** et **Horumy** ici... ¤gênée¤  
Oh, ****__Feasie__! Je suis contente de te faire lire du neuf, et j'espère véritablement que ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, mais bon, je suis pas douée, alors... ¤se cache, remarque les moutons de poussières¤... t'en a pas, justement, des aspis', à me porposer? ¤morte de rire¤  
Ah, si tu savais ____****__Horumy__, le petit Jim a bien des tours dans son sac, et il va prouver (pour une fois) qu'il sais écouter en cours de potion... oh... ¤sourire pas gêné du tout¤ un spoil...  
Oh, comme je me send de jouer ma s¤l¤p¤ et de vous faire des spoils! ¤relis les reviews et les réponses qu'elle a écrite¤ alors... une autre... Sirius va recevoir un coup dans sa réputation ¤fronce les sourcils, relève les yeux¤ boh... ya que ça... même pas drôle... ¤remarque le méchant regard d'une de ses "readers"¤ quoique... _

_¤se marre¤ Bonne lecture, mes petits gens! ^^ __  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La journée se passa finalement comme d'habitude, sans que rien ne donne l'impression d'une blague inter-maraudeuse. Si bien même que Remus et Peter oublièrent totalement leurs soupçons quant à un coup fourré. Même si James était légèrement plus calme que d'habitude, et qu'il observait beaucoup (bien que discrètement) ses deux amis « canidés ».

Mais personne n'en fit la remarque, puisque personne n'y fit attention… si ce n'est…

- Que fais –tu ?

- Lily…

James se retourna et sourit chaleureusement à celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il tendit les bras et l'étreignit en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. Les yeux de sa belle pétillèrent, alors que les personnes qui les entouraient soupiraient en souriant face à leur guimauve…

Après un long regard, et un long baiser, James reprit son poste d'espionnage, Lily toujours dans ses bras. Comme il ne disait rien, elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le duvet de l'avant-bras de son brun. Il eut un frisson, et la regarda, interrogatif.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais…

- Oh… j'enquête…

Sa Fleur haussa un sourcil, attendant une quelconque suite. Elle finit par soupirer.

- Okay… tu enquêtes sur quoi ?

James sourit en coin et se forçat à ne pas jeter de coup d'œil vers Sirius qui faisait rire Remus à force de pitreries.

- Je te le dirais quand je le saurais.

Et pour ne pas qu'elle crie à l'injustice, il lui murmura à l'oreille que même Sirius n'était pas au courant, et qu'il en devait surtout pas l'être, avant d'embrasser tendrement sa chère moitié.

Quand ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, Lily avait des étoiles dans les yeux et beaucoup moins envie de tirer les vers du nez à son copain… même si elle n'abandonnait pas la partie, comme elle le lui précisa. Il se contenta d'afficher un sourire amusé.

- Aides moi, et tu sauras plus vite.

- Comment ?

Elle arborait un air enjôleur qui fit rire aux éclats le pauvre James Potter, avant qu'il ne lui caresse la joue avec un léger sourire.

- Tu es douée en potion, Lily-Jolie…

- … Et ?

- J'ai besoin de celle d'Inter-Rêve…

Lily eut un mouvement de recul. Cette potion permettait d'entrer dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre et d'en conserver un souvenir net. Elle se dit que ça devait être une blague, mais l'air sérieux de son petit ami la détrompa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais si ça marche…

- Tant que tu n'en fait pas boire sans le consentement de la personne…

Lily se mordit les lèvres en soupirant face à la grimace que fit James.

- Oh, James…

- C'est important, Lily ! Ce n'est pour nuire à personne !... au contraire, même…

- … je te fais confiance, James, mais…

- S'il te plait, Lily…

Et la jeune fille céda.

Elle prépara la potion en un temps record, et deux jours plus tard, elle lui donna le flacon.

- N'oublie pas de verser des gouttes de Son sang et du tien. Pour que vous soyez connectés. Mais pas plus de cinq, cependant, sinon…

- … je resterais dans son esprit pour une durée indéterminé, je sais, mon amour… je suis nul en pratique, mais j'assure en théorie !!

Lily lui ébouriffa les cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, et tout deux rirent.

Elle attendait avec impatience de voir qui serait la victime de son Maraudeur Perso… si elle avait su…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alors? Je peux continuer à écrire? Ou ça se pourrit peu à peu? _

_James- Bof, moi j'aime bien...  
Nanika- Normal, t'es au centre de l'action...  
James- ¤remonte ses lunettes¤ Mouais...  
Lily- ¤soupirante¤ Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore faire, James?  
James- ¤hausse les épaules¤ Demande à Nanika, c'est elle qui fait le scénar...  
Lily-... ¤regarde Nanika dans ses papiers¤ Je ne vais pas la déranger...  
Sirius- Non, t'a pas intérêt, effectivement... elle pourrait me faire souffrir, rien que pour le plaisir...  
Remus- Mais non...  
Nanika- ¤sort la tête de ses papiers¤ Oh, mais si! faut quand même pas oublier que si j'avais le choix, je me garderais Remus (ou Georges, ou Neville!)  
Remus- ¤secoue la tête¤ Mais oui, mais oui...  
Nanika- ¤boude¤ Je suis pas une gamine...  
Tous-...  
Nanika- MECHANTS! En plus, j'ai bientôt 18 ans, alors na!!!!  
Tous- ¤pense: misère...¤_

_... reviews? XD_


	4. Chapter n3

_Salut, les petits loups !_

_J'ai pas vraiment la foi de répondre à toutes les reviews… (ou comment faire style qu'elle en a rien à foutre, alors qu'en fait, elle sais plus à qui elle à répondu, et à qui elle n'a PAS répondue… = question philosophique : mieux vaut-il passer pour une ingrate, ou une idiote ?) En tous cas, merci pour elles ! XD_

_Bref, voila la suite… où l'on découvre qu'un plan n'est pas si facile à mettre e pratique… sauf si on s'appelle James Potter, et qu'on a des plantes carnivores à dispo' !_

_(Et, Svet', je sais que James fut un abruti, mais je vais essayer de te le montrer sous un jour amical ! Parce que moi, à part quand il se la joue, j'aime son personnage ! ^^)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quand le cours de Botanique commença, James Potter n'avait toujours pas de plan concret.

_« Comment voler du sang à un type qui ne s'arrêterais même pas pour une blessure de vingt centimètres de long ?! »_

Et oui, le binoclard était dans une impasse grosse comme un couloir d'éléphant dans la savane ! Il n'allait quand même pas Lui demander carrément ces gouttes, nan ?... quoique…

Mais soudain, Sirius poussa un cri guttural à réveiller les Plantes du Sommeil Profond. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, Remus en premier, et on put voir un de ses doigts pendre piteusement vers le sol, complètement en sang.

Remus, le gentil Remus, ouvrit grand les yeux, et se força (ou plutôt, força son Loup) à ne pas se jeter sur son ami pour lécher se sang écarlate à l'odeur envoûtante.

L'approche de la Pleine Lune, tenta t-il de se persuader, oubliant volontairement que celle-ci avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant… Son côté humain le poussait plutôt à paniquer devant tant de sang, surtout qu'il émanait d'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Pendant ce temps, le visage de James s'était illuminé, et il plaçait une bouteille sous la main de son ami, déclarant « qu'il ne fallait pas salir, petit sacripant ! », avant de sortir un mouchoir et de l'appliquer sur la plaie.

Finalement, tout le monde, jusqu'à Chourave, la Professeur, éclata de rire lorsque James ajouta que si Sirius voulait donner sa main, il valait mieux que ce fut à d'autre que cette « plante carnivore de n'humain ! »

Seule Lily resta interdite.

Elle avait reconnue le flacon.

A l'heure suivante, Peter se demanda s'il avait rêvé, ou si son héros James Potter venait bien de se piquer le doigt avec une petite dague, afin de se faire saigner et de transvaser le liquide dans un même flacon…

Le soir venu, James n'eut aucune hésitation : il but la potion d'une traite, ne retenant même pas sa grimace de dégoût, caché qu'il était derrière son rideau de baldaquin.

Il ne lui fallu qu'une minute et huit secondes pour s'endormir, mais on pouvait supposer que c'était parce qu'il était déjà connecté à Sirius, et que celui-ci dormait déjà depuis une ou deux heures…

XXX

_Quand James rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'extérieur d'une maison. Dans un espace blanc. Un instant troublé, il se rappela qu'il était dans un rêve, puis il se décida. Il entra dans la maison d'où retentissaient des rires joyeux._

_Il tomba sur une ribambelle de gosses qui braillaient à qui mieux mieux._

_James sursauta en se rendant compte que tous avaient un air de Potter- Evanisé… mais c'était impossible ! Jamais son Frère ne rêverait de ça ! Il devait rêver d'un « lui » ! Et James voulait découvrir Qui…_

_ - James ?_

_Il sursauta une nouvelle fois, et se retourna pour se trouver face à face à un Sirius qui le regardait moqueusement._

_ - Toujours en train de gagatiser devant ta marmaille ?_

_James cligna des yeux, avant de comprendre. Sirius devait le prendre pour un être de son rêve. Ne sachant comment réagir, il décida de rester fidèle à lui-même._

_ - Je ne gagatise pas ! J'admire ! Nuance !_

_Un rire aboyé retentit._

_ - J'me disais aussi ! que dirait ta Lily chérie ? _

- …

_ - Que t'es un émotif exacerbé, voila ce que tu es !_

_James écarquilla les yeux._

_ - « Exacerbé » ?_

_ - Ouais… je me dis que je peux faire un effort de langage pour mon ange, quand même…_

_Le sourire de Sirius se transforma, passant de moqueur à tendre._

_James tenait son filon._

_ - Et il est où, d'ailleurs, ton ange ?_

_Sirius fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de se reprendre._

_ - Chez nous. Justement, je venais te demander si vous vouliez prendre le thé avec nous. Après tout, ça fait longte…_

_ - OUI ! Avec plaisir, allons-y !_

_James attirait son ami vers la porte, quand celui-ci le stoppa._

_ - Prongs… tes enfants…_

_Son ton était amusé, mais James perdit ses couleurs._

_ - « OH MON DIEU » ! MES ENFANTS ! venez ! on va chez Padfoot !_

_ - OUAIIIIIS ! On va voir Moonyyyyy !!_

_James cligna des yeux, puis sourit, amusé et attendri._

_ - Exactement…_

_Le petit groupa partit en riant. La maison disparut quand ils sortirent, mais avait-ce une quelconque importance ? On allait voir Moony, c'était ça qui comptait. Point._

_Plus James avançait, plus il découvrait une plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. Ce bonheur ne lui appartenait pas, il le savait. C'était celui de Sirius…_

_Le paysage l'enchantait, faisant découvrir au binoclard ce que désirait son meilleur ami. Un simple coin de liberté non conditionnelle. Un lieu où lui et Moony habiterait ensemble. Où James et sa famille aurait une place. Ni plus. Ni moins._

_Ils finirent par arriver. _

_En voyant le « reflet » de Remus, James se dit que les rêves de Sirius restaient dans la réalité (quand James rêvait de Lily, elle avait quand même toujours un truc de différent…). Et quand Sirius embrassa le loup-garou avec douceur, James détourna les yeux devant cette tendresse…_

_Il essaya de contenir ses émotions, mais Sirius étant Sirius, même dans un rêve, il le remarqua :_

_ - Hey, Vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_

_ - Euh… rien… c'est… euh… je me demandais juste… euh… où sont les autres ? Peter et tout, je veux dire ?!_

_Le paysage s'effaça aussitôt, les enfants aussi, et il ne resta plus que lui, Sirius et le Reflet-Remus qui souriait piteusement._

_Sirius regardait maintenant son meilleur ami avec des yeux noirs._

_ - Tu n'avais pas le droit…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Nanika-… *sort la tête de son ordi**attentive* Alors ?_

_James-… Ca fait mal…_

_Lily- *secoue la tête* Arrêtes de te plaindre…_

_Remus- *revanchard* Vrai, Siri a eu plus mal que toi !_

_James et Lily- ROOOOH !_

_Sirius- Quoi ? *se reçoit un loup-garou gêné* Mais quoi ?_

_Les autres- Héhéhéhéhé !_

_Peter-… Et ce sont mes amis ?_

_Nanika- Faut croire, petit chou. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on t'aime pas beaucoup, par ici… *montre les fans qui ont sortis leurs armes diverses… y en a même une qui est avec une chaussette-qui-a-macéré-dans-on-sais-pas-quoi*_

_Peter- *déglutit* Hn… certes. *part se cacher*_

_Nanika-… Hn. A la prochaine, les gens. En espérant que ça vous aille ! *retourne à son travail sur une autre page word*_


	5. Chapter n4

_Bien le bonjour, les Gens ! ^^_

_Me voilà pour une suite… j'espère qu'elle plaira à ceux qui la liront !_

_Mais avant tout… _Horumy_… (lol, t'en a, de la chance ! XD) Merci de continuer à lire ma fic, malgré le fait, qu'apparemment, tu ne puisses (ou ne veuille) aller souvent sur l'site. Merci de ton résumé, aussi ^^. Bref, James n'est pas père, mais c'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup apprécié le rêve de Sirius… ¤soupir¤ il tannerait le monde, pour savoir quand ça arriverait, sinon ! _

_Bref… (oui, j'aime bien Pépin ! –si personne ne comprend, c'est normal ! XD-) Bonne lecture ! et ¤se penche en avant¤ ne vous ennuyez pas trop ! ^^_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus se réveilla en sursaut au hurlement de rage qui sortait du lit de Sirius. Il pencha la tête juste à temps pour apercevoir le garçon sortir en courant de la pièce, tout en claquant les portes.

Remus cligna des yeux.

- SIRIUS ! Attends ! Je vais t'expliquer !

James s'était dépatouillé de ses draps, et se lançait à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

Remus n'hésita pas une seconde : il se jeta à leur suite, laissant là le pauvre Peter qui était toujours à moitié endormi…

XXX

Lily, elle, s'éveilla grâce à, non pas un hurlement de rage, mais _plusieurs_ cris successifs.

- Je te tue si tu m'approches, Potter !

- Mais écoutes moi, au moins !

- NON !!

Tous les gryffondors étaient maintenant réveillé, et la salle commune se remplit de gens venus observer ce qui se passait.

Et la scène avait de quoi surprendre : Sirius lançait des avada kedavra avec ses yeux –et nul doute que s'il avait eu une baguette, les sortilèges n'auraient pas étaient qu'imaginés… - et un James repentant.

Lily posa la question du « qu'est-ce qui se passe » silencieux à Remus, qui paraissait pourtant être tout autant estomaqué que le reste de la salle.

A ce moment là, Sirius les remarqua. Seul James fut à même de voir les yeux de Sirius s'attardait sur le loup garou avant de vite poursuivre leur chemin sur la rousse.

- Par l'Enfer, Lily ! Sort moi Potter d'ici, ou je le tue !

- Ah, Carrément ? tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, nan ?

- NAN ! T'avais pas le droit, Potter ! T'avais vraiment pas le droit !! tu n'avais…

C'est précisément à cet instant là qu'il craqua et que ses paroles devinrent incompréhensibles, coupées qu'elles étaient par ses larmes de honte et de colère.

Les rouges et or ne savaient pas quoi faire : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait leur petit fou pleurer !

Remus prit les choses en main. Il s'approcha du garçon prostré et lui demanda doucement en mettant sa main sur son épaule.

- Qu'a donc fait James ?

- … il n'avait pas le droit, hein ? il n'avait pas le droit !

Remus déglutit sous le regard intense et perdu.

- De quoi ?

- … de… de regarder mes rêves... !

Un halètement collectif retentit dans la salle. Tous se tournèrent vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch qui montrait le même calme que devant un match difficile. Il remonta ses lunettes.

- Effectivement, je n'avais pas le droit…

Le gémissement de Lily passa inaperçu au milieu des exclamations peu flatteuses des autres. Mais James ne s'en laissa pas imposer. Il regardait Sirius, et seulement lui.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux ? parce que je suis entré dans ton rêve, ou pour ce que j'y ai vu ?

Ah, tiens. De suite, tout le monde se calma, se demandant de quoi pouvait bien rêver leur mascotte… quant à cette dernière, elle se figea brutalement.

- Si tu racontes ça à qui que…

- Mais enfin ! Sirius ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Sirius jeta un regard noir à James.

- Je croyais jusqu'à tout à l'heure que tu étais mon meilleur ami.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

- Mais, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Ah bon ? Tu peux me répéter ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux ? Vous êtes mes amis, merde !

Tout le monde sursauté à l'injonction, et Lily ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

_- « Ca va déraper, ça ne peut que déraper ! »_

- Je… je…

Le regard de Sirius se posa sur Remus, qui s'était approché, et il lui demanda silencieusement de l'aide. Comme Remus ne pouvait faire grand-chose d'autre que de le soutenir moralement, Sirius serra les poings et sortit de la salle commune en courant.

Sand doute allait-il se cacher dans le dortoir, ou alors dans un coin près de la salle commune… mais le garçon à lunette ne le suivit pas, laissant cela au loup garou qui avait rejoint le Black à le seconde même…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alors ? _

_Cela vous a-t-il sied ? _

_Nanika - En tout cas, je me suis énervée dessus ! XD  
__James- Genre…  
__Nanika- ¤énervée¤ Quoi, encore ?  
__James- Rien, rien… mais tu me fait passer pour…  
__Nanika- Quoi ? un mec qui pète plus haut que son cul ? qui s'y croit trop ? qui se pense plus fort que les autres ?  
__Tous-…  
__Sirius- C'est un peu ça ouais…  
__Nanika- Ben désolée, mais c'est comme ça que JKR l'a créé alors bon !  
__Remus- Là, là, calme toi… ¤lui masse les épaules, ignorant le regard jaloux du chien¤  
__Nanika- Hn…  
__Remus- Ca va mieux ?  
__Nanika- Si tu te pousses pas de suite, je te saute dessus…_

_Bizarrement, Remus s'éloigna aussitôt… _

…  
_Reviews ?_


	6. Chapter n5

_Hello, hello, les gens !!_

_C'est encore moi ! Oui, oui, 'se lance des fleurs', je sais, je sais, je suis tellement géniale, que je poste DEJA un nouveau chapitre… ah, la, la, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour voir vos « regards brillants à travers leurs larmes »… euh… je crois que je devrais me trouver un nouveau poème, moi, que Invitation au Voyage… _

_Bref, tout ça pour dire deux trois mots à mes « anonymous » ! XD_

_**Private Joke**__, ah, ça, je vais t'avouer que moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal. Comme quoi, tant qu'on n'en a pas fait le rêve, c'est dur à voir/imaginer ! (oui, oui, mon idée n'est pas sorti de nulle part quand même !) Sinon, effectivement, c'était Pépin le Bref… bravo, je dois t'avouer que mes parents m'ont fait sérieusement peur à me faire le coup deux fois de suite… _

_**Horumy,**__ 'fière' si le dernier chapitre t'a fait plaisir à ce point ('se souvient avec un sourire de béatitude' « sublime »… aaaaaaah ! je vais finir par m'envoler, avec l'hélium dans mes chevilles, moi… ), j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant (et que mes délires de fin te feront toujours autant… délirer ! XD) !! Et, je voudrais bien te laisser consoler Sirius (comme ça, Svet' et moi, on peut se garder Remus pour de bon !!), mais je doute que mon Loup soit réellement d'accord… Bonne chance pour attraper, cacher, conserver, et surfer en même temps sur « votre » ordi, alors !! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence régnait toujours dans la salle. James s'était assis sur un fauteuil, et regardait mourir le feu dans la cheminée. Personne n'osait aller lui poser de questions, aussi, quand Lily s'approcha de lui, un soupir collectif retentit.

- Pourquoi James ?

Le garçon ferma les yeux en soufflant, puis tendit les bras et sa petite amie s'assit sur ses genoux.

- Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il avait… et j'avais tellement de doute… et je me suis tellement pas trompé, aussi !

Lily et les gryffondors sourirent à l'expression triomphante de James.

- Bon, là, évidemment, il me déteste, mais ça lui passera…

Une voix dans la foule lui fit remarquer qu'il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui. Voix qui fut reprise, mais qui se tut sous le regard flamboyant de la préfète.

- Oh non. Je lui ai fait la même crise quand il m'a versé du sérum de vérité pour que j'avoue mon amour pour Lily. Et je lui ai pardonné…

A ces mots, tous sourirent, sauf quelques uns qui, comme Lily, fronçaient les sourcils, ayant fait le lien.

- Attends…

James haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il savait qu'elle avait compris.

- Ca veut dire… que Sirius est amoureux ?

Un silence de plomb se fraya un chemin, et même Peter –qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'entendre des énormités- ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Bingo !

Le silence fut aussitôt remplacé par des chuchotements sur existés qui manquèrent réveiller la sergente chef qui sommeillait en Lily, si celle-ci n'avait pas été trop occupée à se demander ce qui faisait sourire ainsi son petit ami sur le choix de Sirius. Elle finit par baisser les bras.

- Qui ?

Hop, un nouveau silence prit place dans la Salle (à croire que les lions suivaient avec acharnement une succession de paroles et de bugs en alternance…). James accentua son sourire.

- Hey bien… disons que ta théorie-pas-si-débile-que-ça est juste. Et que j'ai de sérieux doutes quant à la réciprocité des sentiments…

Tous observèrent Lily qui s'était soudainement figée.

- Ma… ma théorie ?

- Oui, oui.

Très tranquillement, James répondit en se préparant à recevoir quelqu'une sur ses genoux, tout en se bouchant les oreilles.

- MARVEILLOUS ! MAGNIFIQUE !

Lily sautillait en claquant des mains, et en riant comme une gamine à qui on venait de dire que Noël aurait lieu plusieurs fois dans l'année, cette fois ci…

Elle finit par se jeter dans les bras de James, alors que la salle commune clignait des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et le dit James faisait rouler ses yeux au plafond avec un sourire amusé.

- Calme-toi, mon amour…

- Tu ne rigoles pas, hein ? Sirius en est bien amoureux, hein ?

- Vu son rêve… aucun doute !

James leva ses sourcils en répondant, souriant toujours. Curieusement, Lily rougit à la réponse.

- Quel genre ?

James mima l'incompréhension.

- De… rêve, je… veux dire…

- … me sens même pas blessé pour lui de ce sue tu croyais… mais sache que comme rêve érotique, même un gosse de 8 ans fait plus chaud… c'était d'un romantisme à pleurer, mais ils étaient trop mignons…

- …

Le sourire de James se fit plus tendre.

- Il l'a même surnommé « mon… »

- Dit le Potter, et je te tue pour de bon !

Oh oh… apparemment Remus avait trouvé le moyen de ramener le têtu Sirius Black dans la demeure principale des lions…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Alors ? _

_Toujours aussi fou ? Aussi bien, grandiose, et le reste ?_

_James- 'chuchote' Elle a vraiment un grain ?  
Sv__et- … Tu vas mourir.  
__  
(Et Svet', tu m'utilise dans tes fics, je peut t' « utiliser » dans mes délires ? Oh, et si t'a vraiment du mal avec Jimmy, dit toi que c'est un clone!!)_

_James- 'Déglutit'  
__Lily- Oh,__ non, attend, Svet ! Je dois d'abord avoir mon fils !  
__Svet-… 'Désabusée' Obligé ? il est vraiment C—ton Harry !  
__Lily- Peut-être, mais il va sauver le monde sorcier… et Remus !__Svet et Nanika- Remuuuuuuus ! 'Essuient la bave'  
__Svet- Mouais… 'Range la serpe de druide taille bourreau'  
__Nanika-… bon, tant que j'ai encore une chance de garder en vie les deux Potter… dites au revoir !  
__James et Harry- 'en mode lobotomisé, pour Svet' Au… re… voir…  
__Nanika-… hn, pas trop mal réussi… 'Souris' à la prochaine ? Oh, et surtout… _

_**BONNE ANNEE** !! (En retard, mais on se refait pas ! ^^)_


	7. Chapter n6

_Yoplait, les gens !_

_Voici la suite de ma chère histoire. En espérant qu'elle ne vous ennuie pas, et qu'un sourire de banane s'affiche sur vos visages… ben quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de rêver ? Xp_

_Merci pour vos commentaires (Lol, j'en avais marre de dire « reviews »… ^^'). En en attendant de nouveaux, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture ! Xp_

_A pluche, les gens !_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le chien et le cerf se regardaient en chien de faïence, alors que le loup demandait silencieusement à Lily ce qu'il s'était passé, pour que tout le monde observe Sirius avec un sourire goguenard pour certains, attendri pour d'autres…

Mécontent, plus qu'en colère désormais qu'il avait remarqué que James ne le jugeait pas… encore, Sirius lança :

- Pourquoi ?

Et à James de répliquer :

- Parce que je n'aime pas douter.

Surpris, tous virent Sirius blêmir instantanément.

- « Douter » ? Parce que… ça se voit ?

La grande majorité des lions éclata de rire, rappelant ainsi leur présence, faisant par extension trembler la pauvre Sirius, désemparé d'imaginer que tous savaient, et que Remus ne voudrait bientôt plus jamais lui parler. Mais alors qu'il allait se r'enfuir à nouveau, James le stoppa.

- NON ! Et personne d'autre que moi, Lily et… AÏE !

- On dit « Lily, toi et moi »

James grimaça et même Sirius sourit.

- Très bien… seuls LILY, TOI et MOI savons « qui »…

Sirius eut un soupir de soulagement, mais se tendit en entendant la question combiné de Remus et Peter…

- Mais de qui…

- Es-tu amoureux ?

Remus se retournât aussitôt pour offrir à Peter et ses condisciples un visage figé par la surprise. Il articula avec ébahissement un « hein » très convaincant, qui eut comme réponses des hochements de têtes limites convulsifs…

Sirius déglutit, et s'assit sur le siège en face de James et Lily, en se cachant le visage.

- C'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible… franchement James…

- Bah… au moins, les filles ne te courront plus après comme des chiennes en chaleur…

La plupart des filles s'indignèrent, alors que Sirius lui lançait un regard noir, démentit cependant par le léger sourire qui cassait toute la menace de mort.

A ce moment précis, Mrs McGonagal entra dans la pièce. Sa robe de chambre écossaise roulait autour de ses chevilles de manières effrayantes et son visage n'exprimait pas tout à fait une joie sans pareille…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Elle avait parfaitement entendu les bruits incessants qui résonnaient dans toute la tour depuis près d'une demi-heure, et elle avait voulu ramener les dissidents au bercail. Pas surprise pour le moins du monde, elle remarqua en un coup d'œil que James Potter était au milieu de l'agitation. Ce qui lui fit hausser les sourcils fut la présence de la jeune préfète sur ses genoux… mais elle se dit qu'il manquait le protagoniste le plus dangereux…

Elle posa le regard sur Sirius. Et là, son air pincé et furieux disparut instantanément à la vision d'un Sirius complètement désemparé…

- …

- Ce n'est… rien… professeur… J'allais leur dire de se recoucher…

La professeur de Métamorphose hocha simplement la tête lentement, sans départir son regard du jeune Black, puis elle sortit à reculons.

Sirius gémit doucement.

- Oh non… et voila que notre Directrice me voit pleurer… Rah ! Pathétique !

La plupart des lions rirent.

Et tous allèrent se coucher, assumant simplement le fait, sans s'étonner, que leur sage préfète en chef suivait son petit-ami dans sa chambre…

Après tout, il fallait bien une commère, non ? Et Peter oublierait la moitié de l'entretien…

Cela dit, la phrase de James était préoccupante… commence cela, les filles allaient laisser le Grand Sirius Black tranquille ? Oô…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Donc, donc, donc ?_

_Cela est-il à votre convenance, chers gens ? _

_Moi, ça me plait pas tellement la fin, mais c'est fait exprès ! Lol_

_Au fait… Svet' ? J'arrive à te faire oublier la faible attitude de James, ou il te plait mieux ?  
__  
James- Héééé !  
__Lily- Tu es méchante, Nanika !  
__Nanika- Oui.  
__Tous-… __**pourquoi nous ?  
**__Nanika-… __**ils ont pas encore compris que si Remus avait été ailleurs, c'aurait été ailleurs que j'aurais fait chier le monde ?  
**__Remus-… __**Pourquoi je le sens mal ?  
**__Nanika- Bon, je vais essayer de regarde Torchwood, ou alors Blood+… ou lire d'autres fics…  
__Sirius- Mais on s'en fout !  
__Nanika- Hé ! C'est pas parce que tu es de la famille de Svet' que je vais te faire de cadeau ! Encore moins le fait que tu te tapes Remus ! Ce serait plutôt un argument en ta défaveur, ^^  
__Sirius- Mince…  
__Remus- Je le prends comment ?  
__Nanika et Sirius- Oups…_


	8. Chapter n7

_Yo, People !_

_Je suis gentille, non ? je vous met déjà la suite ! ^^_

_Bon, certes, certes, il ne faut SURTOUT pas faire remarquer qu'en réalité, cette suite avait été écrite en même temps que ce qui précède, mais bon…_

_Tant que vous l'avez, vous n'allez pas me tuer, hein ?... /déglutit/ Oups… Svet ! Pose ta serpe ! Sinon, je t'enlève ton titre ! na !_

_En tout cas, je vous remercie les gens de continuer à me lire (bon, il est vrai que des reviews plus nombreuses ne me dérangeraient pas, mais bon… je ne vais pas allez jusqu'à quémander… /hurle/ DONNEZ-EN MOI !! je veuuuux ! xD _

… _Hn. Je me calme. (presque) Promis. Bonne lecture. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bon… qu'est-ce qui se passe, finalement ?

2h30 du matin. Mais Remus se posa sans façon sur le lit de Sirius, et les regarda calmement. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs.

Sirius regardait autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'une échappatoire, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y en avait évidemment pas.

Pendant ce temps, James et Lily s'était assis côte à côte sur le lit du garçon, et observait avec une attention frôlant l'intensité comment les deux garçons en face agissaient l'un envers l'autre.

Au final, seul Peter répondit clairement à la demande de Remus.

- James à fouillé les rêves de Sirius, et a découvert son amour secret (plus si secret, maintenant), et cela sans que Sirius n'en ai le moindre soupçon…

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard désœuvré, avant que Remus ne regarde droit dans les yeux l'incriminé.

- Tu es amoureux ?...

Sirius déglutit, et se cacha derrière ses grandes mains. Il étouffa une réponse.

- Hn ?

- … Oui…

Pathétique.

James secoua la tête. C'était pas comme ça qu'il allait attraper le loup-garou dans ses filets… mais Lily fit soudainement (mais discrètement, bien sûr) remarquer à son amoureux les jointures blanches des mains de Remus, dont le visage paraissait miraculeusement impassible.

- Et tu comptais nous le dire quand…

Remus laissa traîner la note avec un ton moqueur et amusé. James cligna des yeux.

_- « Ouah ! Pas mal Petit Loup ! Vive la jalousie ! »_

Lily lui flanqua un coup de coude dans le ventre, et le garçon se reprit…

- JAMAIS !

… Pour essayer de se déboucher ses oreilles nouvellement bouchées.

- Quoi ?

Peter fit un rapide aller et retour, mais manqua le coche. Alors qu'il regardait James qui venait de parler, Sirius reprenait déjà.

- Aucune importance. De toute façon, n'voudra jamais de moi…

- PARDON ??

Allons donc... James et Lily se demandèrent s'ils devaient déjà prévoir le sonotone…

En fait d'hurlement commun, seuls Peter et Remus avaient hurlé. Sirius grimaçait, et ne savais plus du tout où se mettre, surtout que James levait les yeux au ciel et que sa petite amie souriait narquoisement.

- Parce que tu lui as déjà demandé ?

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, et le regarda de travers.

- Mais c'est évident ! Je n'ai aucune chance !

Lily adoucit son regard, tellement Sirius paraissait désespéré. Mais James ne fit pas dans la dentelle…

- Hey ! Ho ! Je n'avais aucune chance avec Lily non plus, et regardes maintenant !

Tous sourirent, même si Remus avait l'air étrangement préoccupé et Sirius un peu pâle.

- Ne suis-je pas le plus heureux des hommes ?

Avant que Black ne puisse répondre en disant que lui l'était, mais que ce n'était pas la même histoire pour lui, Lily se décidé à rembarrer l'amoureux transi qui lui servait de petit-ami.

- Mais oui, mais oui, mon canard !

Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front, et lui tapota le cuir chevelu, pendant qu'il restait figé, sans voix, et que ses _sois disant_ amis se foutaient de lui.

Cependant, il se reprit vite, et attaqua. Trop vite et trop bien, au goût de Sirius.

- Oh, écrase, « mon ange » !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_James- … je suis suicidaire ?  
__Nanika- /regarde Svet qui n'est pas loin/ tu veux vraiment mon avis ?  
__Sirius- /regard sombre/ Oui.  
__Nanika- /hausse les épaules/ Oui, James, tu es suicidaire.  
__Remus- /mangeant de la barba papa/ Pourquoi ?  
__Nanika- /montre Svet et Sirius/ Tu trouves pas qu'ils sont… hn… enragés ?  
__Remus- Quel rapport avec /lèche le sucre autour de ses lèvres/ avec Siri ?  
__Nanika- /mode : désactivée/  
__Lily-… /secoue la tête/ Laisse tomber, Remus, laisse tomber.  
__Remus-… Okay… /finit sa barba papa/_

… _Devient de pire en pire, je trouve… hn… j'ai faiiiimm !!_

"Un peu court, jeune homme", comme dirait l'autre. Mais bon, je peux pas non plus écrire un truc de 10000 pages en quelques heures. C'est pas faute d'essayer, mais je n'en suis pas ENCORE (notez l'emphase! xD) capable... ^^' 

_Bref. Alors ?  
__Reviews ?_


	9. Chapter n8

_Bonjour, Guys!  
J'espére que cette soirée vous trouve de bonne humeur! J'ai passé, personnellement, une assez bonne journée, si on excepte le fait que ne dormir que 4h30 ne m'a pas particulièrement réussi au niveau physique... ca m'apprendra à vouloir absolument voir la fin de l'épisode de Meurline... ou Merlin, plus prosadiquement... _

_Bref. Je profite de ce petit espace (ne le dîtes pas, hein?!) pour remercier mon "annonymous reviewer" du chapitre précédent. **Private Joke**, déjà, je vais te remercier de compatir à Remus, il va en avoir besoin! xD Ensuite... /rougit/ hey bient... je te remercie également de suivre régulièrement ma fiction... /sourire banane/ En priant pour que la suite ne fasse que te contenter plus! Oh, et que tu trouves les surnoms de Lily toujours aussi hilarant! :p_

_Bonne lecture, mes amis! (ben quoi? xD)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aussitôt, Sirius se refrogna, et serra les poings. Il lança un regard peu amène à son meilleur ami, alors que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus et Lily étaient dans le flou, mais Peter, plus perspicace se rappela d'un détail.

_- « Alors c'est ça, le surnom qu'il lui donne ? »_

Le rat eut un léger sourire, qui passa inaperçu, alors que James offrait une grimace d'excuse à Sirius, qui l'acceptait dans un mouvement vif et passablement énervé. Il finit par répondre.

- Rien de bien important.

Remus haussa un sourcil en direction de chien, puis sourit en coin.

- Pour que tu réagisses ainsi, il faut que ce soit énorme, pourtant…

Sirius grogna.

- Certes. Mais ça ne regarde personne d'autre que moi.

Remus allait pour répondre quelque chose, mais se retint. A temps.

Lily sourit, mais se disait en elle-même qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

- Cette conversation ne mènera nulle part si personne n'y met du sien.

James et les autres la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

Peter s'assit sur le rebord du lit face à la préfète, et commença une conversation qu'il espérait plus constructive.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Lily le remercia du regard. Regard auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensait, Peter n'était pas juste « stupide ». Il était aussi intuitif (douloureuse combinaison, si vous voulez l'avis d'une non-experte…). Et l'alliage des deux lui avait permis de comprendre rapidement que l'amitié avec ses trois garçons lui serait profitable. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu, ce serait de les apprécier autant, et de se dénigrer de la même manière… mais bon, _hasta la vista, baby !_, et qu'il puisse les aider, même s'il était complètement à la masse.

- C'est pourtant simple. James a fait une connerie…

Tout le monde ignora avec efficacité le « héééé » indigné de la tête dépareillé.

- …Cela dit, Sirius ne se rend pas compte qu'il a surtout fait ça pour lui. On est dans une impasse…

- Hm… mais bon. C'est pourtant clair, non ?

Lily jeta un regard intrigué au garçon.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui. Sirius est amoureux, je crois qu'on l'a tous compris. S'il ne nous en a pas parlé, c'est pour une raison simple.

Sirius commença à avoir des sueurs froides, et Remus se rapprocha du dernier de ses meilleurs amis. James se releva sur son lit, et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Explique.

Peter regarda rapidement autour de lui, et remarquant que tout le monde le regardait, il commença, comme de bien entendu, à stresser comme un malade. James dû au même acharnement dont il avait dû faire preuve pour avoir Lily de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ben… c'est que je… enfin, s'il ne nous en n'a pas parlé… c'est que, ben… il a dû se dire que… ben, qu'on… qu'on n'approuverait pas…

- … Hein ?

La dernière partie de la phrase ayant été murmuré, on peut comprendre la réaction unanime. Sauf que Remus avait bien entendu. Et que c'est parce qu'il avait bien entendu qu'il était incrédule.

- Comment ça, « on n'approuverait pas » ? Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ?

Sirius se mit soudainement à respirer par à-coup. Diable, qui lui avait donné des amis aussi… intuitifs et intelligent ? C'était pas possible !

Quant à Remus… il grandit bien vite ses yeux.

- Parce que c'est ça, en plus ?

Sirius ne dit rien, et s'allongea sur son lit en gémissant.

Et James soupira en voyant que le loup-garou jouait encore une fois des poings…

XXX

Remus commença sérieusement à se demander s'il n'était pas dans une nouvelle dimension. Déjà, il se faisait réveiller par un vacarme insoutenable, ensuite il apprenait que la cause de ce boucan était ses deux meilleurs amis –plus soudés que des siamois-, qui étaient en train de se disputer. Et que la raison de cette dispute était que Sirius était amoureux…

Ça faisait un peu **trop** d'information à une telle heure de la nuit, si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Bon, bon… je propose qu'on en reparle demain, okay ?

James et Lily haussèrent les sourcils, pendant que Sirius le regardait avec espoir et presque bonheur. Il soupira, se disant qu'il devait rêver l'éclat de tendresse qui apparaissait…

Peter ne dit rien, mais alla fermer la porte à clef (comme d'habitude), et s'allongea dans ses draps. Il ne fit absolument pas attention aux regards contemplatifs et expectatifs qui se posaient sur lui.

Ce ne fut que quand il comprit que les autres ne bougerait pas qu'il se retourna.

- Quoi ?

Sirius avait un air vaguement amusé et Remus retenait à grande peine un sourire. James était au bord d'une légère syncope, et Lily clignait des yeux.

- Tu… tu n'as pas oublié que Lily était là ?

Peter soupira, et se posa un instant la question de savoir s'ils étaient vraiment stupides à 3 heures du matin.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié. Sauf que si elle sort, on va encore avoir droit à une merde pas possible. Alors elle crèche ici.

- …

Sirius ne se retint plus, et éclata de rire. Remus le rejoignit (au sens littéral et autres, puisqu'il s'assit sur le lit de son ami pour rire sans risquer de tomber).

James se dit que Noël arrivait avant l'heure, et Lily restait figée.

- Ils sont fous.

Peter ne dit rien d'autres, et se rallongea, tombant aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, qui lui avait tant manqué ! XD

- Nous ? ben, et lui, alors ?

Lily lui jeta un regard passablement horrifié, avant de se reprendre, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Il n'a pas tord… bon. Pousses toi, coquillard.

- …

- Merci.

Elle s'allongea contre son petit ami, qui ne savais pas quoi faire de ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un soupir, et les lui prenne pour les placer autour de sa taille.

- Attention à ce qu'elles ne dérivent pas, mon cœur.

James déglutit en hochant la tête nerveusement. Il regarda en direction de son meilleur ami, et put voir les deux garçons qui les fixaient, attendris. Il leur grimaça un sourire, et les deux garçons levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement.

_- Levi_

Le rideau du baldaquin entoura le lit du troisième garçon, qui murmura un remerciement.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard en souriant légèrement, puis rougirent en se voyant si proche…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika- /amusée/ Alors? Cette nuit?  
James- /entouré de coeur et d'étoiles/ Maginfiques!  
Lily- /veine sur la tempe/ Comment a tu oséééé?!  
Nanika- /caché derrière Rem'/ Oups...  
Remus-... Tu l'a cherché...  
Sirius- /énervé/ Lâche le!!  
Nanika- /blessée/ T'es méchant, avec moi...  
Sirius-... Oui.  
Nanika-... T'a bien raison! :p_

_Tous-... On n'est pas sortis de l'aubrege, tiens...  
Remus- Et encore... /soupir/ vous avez pas le reste du script...  
Sirius et Lily- Parce que ça va être pire?  
Remus- Pire non... mais elle s'est mise à ajouter un personnage... Et elle ne sais même pas pourquoi...  
Tous-... ...  
Nanika-... /gênée/ Euh... /regarde les lecteurs/ Reviews? /sourire choupi/_


	10. Chapter n9

_Parce que je me sens fière d'écrire un peu, ces temps ci…_

_Je vous gâte un peu trop, je trouve… mais bon… /regarde l'heure//soupir/ Il est « tôt » (seulement 01 :24 du matin), mais je m'ennuie… et je déprime…_

_Entre __**Aoife**__ qui m'annonce froidement (ou plutôt moqueusement) qu'elle a lu le 6 d'Artémis Fowl alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il était sortit, et que ma petite série Merlin est fini en 13 épisodes… et que j'en suis au 12… - -'_

_Rien à faire, je déprime… alors je poste… Gloomy… _

_Au passage, merci aux gens qui prennent la peine de laisser des commentaires, j'apprécie énormément. Merci._

_D'où, merci, __**jo**__. Le but étant d'être chou, je suis contente que tu es trouvé ça « mignon » ! ^^_

_(Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de déception… /part mater les étoiles en se plaignant/)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius déglutit difficilement, recula doucement, puis il tenta de parler…

- Je,… je suis désolé pour James et…

Remus eut un léger sourire, tout en reculant aussi. C'était bien Sirius Black qui bégayait ? Remus se dit un instant que c'était mignon, avant de se rappeler que le garçon n'était aussi mal à l'aise que parce que tout le monde savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux… le loup-garou se refrogna, et une ombre passa sur son visage.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, va. Par contre, la prochaine fois, évitez de vous engueuler en pleine nuit, okay ?

Sirius hocha doucement la tête. La lueur de la lune faisait briller les cheveux de son vis-à-vis d'une couleur surnaturelle. D'un argenté qui s'accouplait bien avec le châtain très clair habituel…

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais…

- J'ai dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter ! Arrête ! Par contre… j'aimerais bien savoir de qui tu es amoureux…

Remus ne se connaissait pas cette passion masochiste, mais il commençait à se rendre compte qu'il l'avait. Il ne voulait, en fait, pas réellement savoir. Comment aurait-il pu le vouloir ? il avait déjà du mal à supporter les dindes (Nda :…) qui tournaient autour de son ami continuellement, pourquoi essaierait-il de connaître la personne qui avait volé le cœur de son meilleur-ami-qu'il-appréciait-un-peu-trop ?

Il soupira intérieurement. A qui voulait-il faire croire qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ? Il aurait préféré avoir plus de temps avant de tomber de son rêve, mais c'était fini…

Alors, avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre, il l'arrêta.

- Non, remarque. Tu me diras en même temps que les autres, demain ! _Je veux encore rêver, juste une nuit…_

Sirius le regarda, juste.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que son Remus soit au courant. Il ne le voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas.

- Non. Je n'ai aucune chance, alors je ne vous pas pourquoi j'en parlerais. Je n'ai pas besoin de regards compatissants, ou de mépris… je suis désolé, Remus. Normalement, personne n'aurait dû être au courant, et ça serait parti comme c'était venu.

Remus écarquillait les yeux au fur et à mesure du petit monologue de son ami, puis il reprit un visage normal et soupira. Il fit un léger sourire, un peu triste peut-être, et s'assit sur le lit de Sirius, qui retint son souffle.

- Ecoutes moi, Sirius. Je ne le répéterais pas souvent, mais là, je suis fatigué. Alors, je te pose deux trois questions, tu réponds, et je te dis ce qu'il en est, okay ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils, commençant à être intrigué, et se rassit convenablement sur son lit.

- Dit toujours…

Remus se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux, ne sachant pas qu'il offrait une image capable de faire planer Sirius pour quelques minutes.

- Quand tu penses à cette personne, tu te sens comme si le soleil avait élu domicile dans ton corps ? Tu te sens stupide, et maladroit, et tout ce qui ne te rend pas au meilleur de ta forme ? Ou alors tu te demande comment l'amener dans ton lit, parce que tu veux y rester tout le temps avec lu… eh, elle ? Tu rêves d'elle, dans un lieu où personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, où tu serais à la fois son maître et son esclave ? Tu ne te demande de toute la journée que si tu seras capable de la rendre heureuse, ou si quelqu'un d'autre sera mieux ? Tu…

- Oui.

Sirius le coupa. Il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Parce que comme Remus en parlait, ça voulait dire…

- Alors, sache que tu es amoureux. Et que ça ne partira pas juste parce que tu l'a décidé. Même le temps ne peut pas le faire, juste comme ça…

- Toi aussi, tu es amoureux, hein ?

Remus hocha juste légèrement la tête, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il semblait triste, mais Sirius était incapable de dire pourquoi… en même temps, il n'y pensa pas réellement, trop sous le choc coloré qu'il venait de se recevoir en pleine poire. C'était une chose d'être persuadé n'avoir aucune chance, une autre de savoir dans les détails pourquoi....

- Tu…

Remus se leva précipitamment. Il jeta un rapide sourire à son ami, et rejoignit son lit.

- Bon, bonne nuit, mon ami…

- … Hn. Bonne nuit…

Jamais Sirius ne sut autant à cet instant que son cœur était entre les mains de son loup-garou. Ce dernier avait le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur, et malheureusement, il l'avait fait. Sans même le savoir.

Cela dit, il ne savait pas non plus que cette soirée avait aussi brisé le cœur de son ami. Celui-ci fermait ses yeux le plus fort possible, se répétant inlassablement dans sa tête qu'il ne devait pas pleurer. Surtout pas. Que la lueur dans les yeux de Sirius, alors qu'il récitait ses propres symptômes amoureux, ne voulait absolument pas dire que le garçon était vraiment amoureux d'une autre personne. Non, pas du tout, pas du tout…

A l'intérieur de lui, sa part loup grimaçait et gémissait. Son « cabot », son ami, son amour… ne devait pas appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, il était à lui, à eux et à personne d'autres !

Remus se calma peu à peu, et il murmura doucement.

- Je peux encore rêver, juste une fois… juste une seule et unique fois…

Il se releva, et observa la silhouette de son ami dans l'ombre. Il eut un sourire, en remarquant que Sirius avait pour une fois bien mis sa couverture autour de ses hanches, et il soupira quand il remarqua que qu'il ne pouvait pas voir plus que ses cheveux.

Il resta un moment ainsi, puis se recoucha.

_- « Sirius m'aimerais, et nous irions tout les deux dans une grande maison… nous serions toujours entourés des enfants de James et Lily, et Peter nous offrirais ses récits amusants sans se soucier du regard des autres. On se tiendrait par la main, et ça n'offusquerait personne, et puis au moment où je voudrais boire quelque chose, et bien Sirius m'aurait déjà prit un verre, alors que je lui aurais donné son gâteau avant même qu'il ne songe à comment l'obtenir… on se connaitrait tellement bien et mieux, et… »_

Il s'endormit avant de finir se phrase mentale…

(Nda : No comment sur son délire !!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika- …  
__James-… /prenant son courage à deux mains/ Bon… Quoi que t'a ?  
__Nanika- /se jette dans ses bras/ Blebleblebleblebleb (ou : pleure).  
__James- /paniqué/ Aaaaahh !  
__Remus- Oo  
__Sirius- oO  
__Lily-… __Grrrr…  
__Nanika- C'est… injuste… mon… mon Meurline !! Mon Art' !... OUIIIIIN !!  
__Tous-… /goutte/… Et sinon ? Vous trouvez qu'on a bien fait nos rôles ? ^^' (A part que ce fut fort court?)  
__Nanika- /toujours en pleurs/_

_Reviews ?_

_PS: Merci à **jo **et** Private Joke, **d'ailleurs... Ouais, Artémis Fowl 6 est sorti... en ANGLAIS!! (je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Aoife!! /lève les bras au ciel en maudissant son amie/). Bientôt, en français, mais on ne sais apparamment pas trop quand... - -', désole, je peux pas t'aider mieux...  
Oo... Euh, non, **hachi**, c'est pas encore fini, t'inquiétes! xD Y en a encore pour un bout de temps (surtout que sur mon ordi, où je dois avoir quelques chapitres d'avance, j'ai pas encore réussi à les caser... /sort les armes/ mais j'y arriverais! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!... - -')..._


	11. Chapter n10

_Ohayo, Guys !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Où il ne se passera RIEN de bien intéressant pour l'intrigue principale, mais la scène a fait son apparition toute seule sur mon clavier… Je crois que je ne maîtrise pas mes personnages. Enfin… s'ils étaient à moi… - -'_

_Merci pour vos commentaires… sachez d'ailleurs que je n'ai rien contre en avoir encore ! Oui, je suis une droguée, et alors ? :p_

_J'écris peut-être pour mon plaisir, mais j'aime bien mon petit salaire de mots ! ^^ (Soit dit en passant, je vais peut-être bientôt avoir un boulot… le premier de ma vie, et mode « étudiant »… :s) _

_Bref.  
__Bonne lecture !  
__(Oh, désolée pour les fans de Siri, dans ce chapitre, il s'en prend plein le cœur… au sens littéral… ^^')_

_Autre "Bref": mes chapitres sont toujours court, je suis désolée, mais bon... Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils soient là, non? ^^'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius se leva, le teint blafard et la bouche pâteuse.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence assourdissant pour lui, avant qu'il ne referme les yeux, désespéré.

- Oh purée… ça va pas le faire…

Comment, comment avait-il pu supporter hier soir la douloureuse nouvelle ? Remus Lupin, son adorable meilleur ami, et, accessoirement, le mec sur lequel il « craquait » depuis quelques temps, était apparemment complètement en _Love love_…

Un instant, il se demanda si se suicider était la solution, avant de secouer la tête. Non, franchement, c'était pas la peine. Ca faisait certainement mal de mourir, et il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça.

Après avoir fait autant de réflexions stupides, Sirius soupira.

- Non, je ne suis vraiment pas bon, à essayer de relativiser…

- …Pourquoi ?

… Un sursaut. Suivi d'un lourd silence.

Et un Sirius qui se retourna lentement en direction de sa gauche. Le regard vide, inexpressif, et la main sur son cœur, le garçon aux cheveux noirs détailla son meilleur ami.

- James ?

- …Oui ?

Bizarrement, James se sentit comme soudainement coupable.

- Tu viens de me faire la peur de ma vie.

- Ah…

Quelques secondes plus tard, James rattrapa Sirius qui était en train de faire de l'arythmie.

XXX

- Oh bon sang…

Lily ferma les yeux, et plissa ses lèvres. Quand tout cela avait-il commencé, déjà ?

Alors, reprenons :

_- « James me demande une potion, la boit pour regarder les rêves de son meilleur ami, où il apprend que ce dit meilleur ami est amoureux, amoureux d'un de ces autres meilleurs amis, loup-garou, par ailleurs. C'est la haine pendant une bonne heure, puis c'est de nouveau une certaine camaraderie. Je me réveille en me disant que tout va bien aller, mais c'est pour voir, et entendre un des deux garçons (mon petit ami, pour le détail) hurler à la mort parce que le second est à terre, ayant raté une ou deux pulsation cardiaque à cause du Hurleur… hn… on commence bien la journée, à ce que je sens… »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres garçons à ses côtés, et eut un petit sourire. Remus avait l'air très calme, mais elle le connaissait bien : elle voyait nettement sa nervosité, à quelques menus détails. Ses mains sagement posés autours d'un livre, elles étaient pourtant blanches et crispées. De plus, il ne cessait de jeter de légers coup d'œil vers la porte (ou le tableau) de la salle commune.

Peter, lui, faisait le tour d'un fauteuil. Pour une raison aussi obscure que celle pour laquelle il aimait manger un morceau de céleri entre les repas, il faisait le tour d'un fauteuil (de préférence celui de droite, directement quand on descendait de son dortoir…) quand il était :

¤Stressé.

¤Inquiet.

¤Effrayé.

¤Amoureux…

Et là, on pouvait dire que les stimuli 2 et 3 étaient carrément mis en branle…

Le portrait s'ouvrit, et la salle entière se figea, dans l'attente. Il faut dire que voir (ou entendre, ça dépend des gens), passer en hurlant James Potter portant par magie son frère de cœur Sirius Black inanimé… surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient tous passé… ça avait de quoi perturbé un bon nombre de gens…

Lily se releva aussitôt, de même que Remus. Mais ce fut ce dernier qui arriva près de l'autre en premier.

- Alors ?

James secoua la tête, déboussolé.

- Pas grand-chose. Juste de l'arythmie légère. Pomfresh le garde pour quelques heures, au cas où. Mais il va mieux.

Un soupir général se fit entendre.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Remus poussa un nouveau soupir, les yeux dans le vague, puis alla se reposer devant la cheminée. Attrapant son sac, il se décida à sortir son parchemin de runes. Et sortit une nouvelle plume.

Lily et James échangèrent un regard, et Peter fronça les sourcils.

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

Le loup-garou releva la tête, et la pencha sur le côté en observant son ami.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Mes devoirs.

Peter songea vraiment à se taper la tête contre le mur. Il reprit calmement, après un instant.

- Bien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont pour lundi ?!

- Et alors ? Sirius est à l'Infirmerie, et…

- ET James a dit qu'il allait bien. Et Mrs Ponfresh ne nous laissera de toute façon pas le voir. Sinon, jamais Prongs ne serait revenu.

- Hn.

_- « Ca se tient. Il a de la suite dans les idées, le Lupus. »_

_- « Pas mal. »_

L'avantage de sortir ensemble en étant complètement fou l'un de l'autre, et de chercher tout le temps à le comprendre, était que James et Lily se comprenaient maintenant en près d'un simple regard. Ils eurent un sourire amusé.

- « _Ainsi, Remus est aussi confiant ? ça ferait plaisir à voir… mais je sais que ça ne le vaut pas. »_

A vrai dire, seul Peter remarqua que les mots qu'écrivait leur ami étaient légèrement plus penchés que d'habitude, comme si le garçon devait faire un intense effort d'application. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Un jour viendra peut-être où il comprendre réellement tout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika : Alors ?  
__James : Ben… Un peu étrange…  
__Nanika :… Pardon ?  
__James : /se demande s'il aurait pas dû se taire/ Ben… C'est quoi, l'arit'machin ?  
__Nanika :… Demande à ta femme !  
__Svet : T'es folle ? Pauvre Lily… elle en a pour des heuuuuuures !!  
__Nanika :… /amusée/ Non, tu crois ?  
__Tous :… C'est fait exprés ?  
__Nanika : Qu'ils sont intelligents !  
__Lily : Humph !  
__Nanika : T'avais qu'à pas me faire chier !! Bien fait !  
__Remus :… Qu'est-ce que Lily-Jolie t'a fait ?  
__Nanika : /onde négative/ Amour, je t'aime, mais la ferme !... Elle n'a pas voulu que je regarde mes dojin… elle dit que ça me pervertit… _  
__Tous :… « Merci, Lily. Mais on te laisse dans ta merde ! »  
__Lily : « … Je vous hais ! »_

… _Bref. Reviews ? xD_


	12. Chapter n11

_Hello, hello…  
__Bonsoir, en fait._

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier __**Jubei/Kazuki **__pour son commentaire (sous dit en passant, j'adore ton pseudo ! Et ce qu'il signifie, évidemment ! xD). Pour être sincère, va falloir encore attendre. Je ne sais toujours pas comment ils vont s'y prendre… mais je ne perds pas espoir ! /remonte ses manches/ et je m'y mets tout de suite !!!_

_Autrement, merci aussi à __**Svet'**__, qui review à chaque fois… ^^'_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Sirius poussa un léger soupir. L'eau sur son corps était réellement agréable, et au dessus de sa tête, le soleil tapait dru. _

_Mais au moment où une bouche légère et acidulé effleura ses lèvres, le garçon oublia complètement tout ce qui n'était pas le corps à ses côtés. _

_Les quatre morceaux de chair bataillèrent encore un petit moment, avant de s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer deux langues quémandeuses. Le léger râle plus loin qui se fit entendre légèrement ne perturba aucun de deux protagonistes, bien trop perdus dans leur baiser. _

_Cependant, Sirius sentit une main se glissait dangereusement en direction de son dos, et il se cambra. Comprenant rapidement où ça allait en venir, il attrapa la nuque de son vis-à-vis, et l'embrasse à perdre haleine. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra une paire d'iris doré qui le cloua sur place. Comment diable un garçon pouvait-il avoir de tels cils ? et une telle profondeur ?_

_- C'est pas possible, je rêve encore…_

_Il sursauta jusque dans son rêve en entendant un désabusé :_

_- Oui, désolé._

_Il rejeta rapidement le Remus-Songe de sur lui, et celui-ci s'évapora dans les airs dans un doux chatoiement_

_- BON SANG ! JAMES !_

_- Désoléééé !_

_Le pauvre attrapeur avait bien de la misère à faire passer son sentiment de honte et de désappointement. Pas qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à une scène similaire en reconnaissant le décor brumeux qui les entouraient, maintenant que Sirius était semi-réveillé, mais il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Cela dit, il avait quand même l'air ridicule avec ses mains devant ses yeux, et son visage rouge tomate (Nda : ça, c'est pour Svet' ! xD)._

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon rêve ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que la potion n'était pas assez diluée…_

_Le garçon se mordait les lèvres, et Sirius se dégonfla comme un ballon, plus déprimé qu'en colère. _

_- Oh, bon sang. Ça va durer combien de temps ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je vais demander à Lily, demain._

- … _Comment ça se fait que tu dormes, d'ailleurs ?_

- … _de quoi tu te rappelles ?_

_Sirius avait fait apparaître deux chaises dans le brouillard, et les deux garçons s'étaient assis. Peu à peu, le décor de la Salle Commune avait prit place, et ils observèrent les flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre. _

_- De toi me réveillant._

- … _Je vois. Tu as eu une espèce d'attaque au cœur, et je t'ai mené à l'Infirmerie en courant comme un malade…_

_- C'est le cas de le dire…_

_Sirius venait juste de murmurer. James eut un sourire, mais continua._

_- Elle t'a fait boire une potion, et tu es resté dormir toute la journée. Beaucoup de monde a demandé après toi. _

_Il n'ajouta rien de plus, mais il savait que son meilleur ami voulait savoir quelque chose._

_- Et… Remus ?_

_- Quoi Remus ?_

_Black gronda._

_- Oh, ça va._

_- Pourquoi ne m'en avais-tu jamais parlé ?_

_- On a dit demain, James !_

_- On EST demain !_

_Sirius poussa un soupir._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai aucune chance. Et même si j'en avais une, je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je l'aime, tu comprends ?_

_James comprenait. Et c'était ça qui faisait le plus mal, peut-être._

_- Tu es un Lion, Pad', mais là… pire qu'un escargot._

_(- Un escargot ?_

_- Nan, rien, laisse tomber, délire de l'auteure. _

_- Hn)._

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard, puis se sourirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la Salle Songe résonnait de leurs rires et leurs souffles._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika : Voili voilou… Un (TOUUUUUT) petit chapitre de rêve…  
__James :… Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?  
__Nanika : Ca ne te plait pas ?  
__James : Mais je ne suis pas comme ça !!  
__Nanika : /soupir/ Ecoutes, j'essaye juste de faire en sorte que Svet' t'apprécie légèrement…  
__Lily : C'est pas gagné…  
__Nanika : Je sais… _  
__Remus : Il m'aime vraiment comme ça ?  
__Nanika et Svet' : ROOOOOH !! Il rougiiiiiiiiiiiit !  
__Sirius :… #.#  
__Nanika : Mon frère opposé rougit aussi… oO  
__Svet' : Papa ? Oo  
__Nanika :… Bon, on arrêtes là pour ce soir, ou on va apprendre que Tonks et Kingsley font des trucs sous la dou…_

_/sons d'eau et de rires dans la salle de bain/  
__  
Tous :… On veux rien savoir..._

Reviews?


	13. Chapter n12

_Hello !_

_**Jubei-Kazuki**__ m'a rappelé à l'ordre ! Et j'obéis, en bonne honteuse que je suis. Il ne manquait qu'une correction sommaire (n'en demandez pas plus, j'ai pas encore osé faire ma demande de bêta à ma Pep' !), et elle attendait patiemment sur mon bureau… --  
__La voici, la voila. Remercier quand même __**J-K**__ (je peux ?). xD.  
__Et merci aux autres reviews, aussi. ET aux gens qui m'ajoutent à leurs favoris et aux histoires suivies. Je ne le dit jamais, c'est vrai, mais ça fait clic-clac dans mon estomac, quand je reçois ces messages ! ^^_

_Bref. Un point commun entre les serpents et Sirius. Un câlin, source de biens des choses Une nouvelle amie. Que de nouveautés en perspective ! ^^_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, quand Sirius entra dans sa salle de cours, il fit face à une étrange formation.

D'un côté, les vert et argent qui le fixaient avec une espèce d'inquiétude. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il avait disparu un jour entier, et que malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, les lions restaient soudés envers les secrets… ainsi, personne n'était au courant des chambardements de la Soirée Révélation.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que de l'autre côté de la salle, il put apercevoir tous ses camarades de la même année le fixaient avec un sourire qui le fit reculer instantanément. Chose que ne manqua pas de remarquer Severus Snape.

- Tiens, tiens… tu fuis, Black ?

Le garçon lui envoya un regard noir, mais avant d'avoir pu répliquer, leur professeur de Méta apparut.

- Assoyez-vous. Ah, Monsieur Black… vous allez mieux ?

Ouah, la question à double sens. Et Sirius n'était pas le seul à l'avoir compris, au su des ricanements de ses camarades. Sirius rougit brusquement, et, jetant un regard noir vers ses « amis », il répondit doucement à McGonagal.

- Oui, oui. Merci.

- … Nous verrons. Cela dit… Non, rien.

Sirius avait un air perplexe qui le rendait enfantin. Et si auparavant tout le monde le prenait pour une ruse aguicheuse, les lions eurent des sourires attendris.

Bizarrement, pour la première fois depuis un fort long moment, Sirius Black et les Serpentards furent d'accord : il devenait nécessaire d'éliminer certains gryffondors…

XXX

Remus avait un sourire attendri sur le visage. Son ami était de retour, et il semblait aller mieux… si on exceptait le fait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir envie d'éliminer le quart de la population du château, et qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas se fatiguer de trop –suivant pour une rare fois les instructions de Mrs Pomfresh.

Il eut un rire très léger en voyant Sirius pester, d'ailleurs. Bien qu'il sentait son cœur lui faire toujours aussi mal… et son ventre se tordre trop dans tous les sens.

- Calme toi, donc. Ce n'est pas si grave…

- Si, ça l'est !!

Sirius le regardait d'un œil tellement désespéré que Remus éclate de rire. C'est en essayant difficilement de respirer qu'il tendit les bras en direction de son ami.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas plus prier, et alla se jeter en geignant entre ses bras. Dans la Salle, la plupart éclatèrent de rire.

L'amitié des Maraudeurs était connue de tous, et il n'était pas rare de voir un des garçons dans les bras d'un autre. Généralement, c'était Sirius dans ceux de Remus, et James dans ceux de Sirius. Peter, lui, se promenait insidieusement parmi les trois autres. C'était un fait établi depuis plusieurs années. Si, au début, cela avait fait jaser, les regards vides de sens et de sentiments de James et Sirius avaient vite fait de taire les insinuations qui pointaient leurs grosses babouches.

Se serrant contre le garçon aux cheveux châtains, Sirius en profita pour prendre une grande inspiration. Aussitôt, son odorat canin fut assailli par la plus merveilleuse odeur qu'il ait sentit de sa vie. Pour sûr, cette odeur en parfum, et le Nez qui l'avait fabriqué gagnait en deux jours suffisamment d'argent pour toute une vie, et pour toute une famille.

En fait, même s'il ne le faisait pas remarquer, Sirius était soulagé d'un poids. Quand tout le monde s'inquiétait de son sort, personne, non, personne ne lui posait de question sur la _cause_ de tout ce remue ménage… Alors, il en profita tranquillement…

De son côté, Remus crispait ses mains dans le dos du cabot (Nda : désolée, la rime était trop tentante !). Il le prenait dans ses bras pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que l'autre aimait une autre personne. Et ça faisait mal. Un peu moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, cependant. Il est vrai que cette étreinte était seulement en toute amitié, après tout. Et qu'il y était habitué. Oui, mais voilà. Avant, il pouvait se faire des films tout seul et se dire que ce n'était pas qu'un simple câlin innocent…

Plus loin, Peter soupira. Il regardait ses deux amis avec une légère pitié au fond des yeux. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi aveugle. Les deux garçons avaient fermés leurs yeux, et tout deux essayaient de ne pas penser à la fin de ce moment. Pourtant, il était clair pour tous qu'il se passait quelque chose.

C'était toujours comme ça avec eux. Il suffisait qu'ils soient ensemble, dans cette configuration précise, pour que le monde cesse de tourner. C'était pourtant clair, non ? Comment, comment…

- … Peut-on être aussi aveugle ?!

- C'est pourtant facile.

Peter sursauta, et se recula. Il observa avec surprise la jeune fille qui s'était mise à côté de lui. Les mains dans le dos, elle regardait les deux Maraudeurs. Elle détourna son regard gris d'eux pour le poser sur Peter, et elle lui fit un petit soupir.

- Ils sont bêtes. Mignons, mais bêtes. C'est pas plus compliqué.

- … De quoi tu parles ?

Elle eut un petit rire, hésita un instant, puis lui tendit un cahier.

- Regarde, et dit moi si c'est pas clair. Rend le moi plus tard.

Peter fronça les sourcils, mais accepta le présent. Elle le laissa seul, et il ouvrit le carnet.

_**Carnet de mes Années à Hogwart.**_

_**Qu'ils soient tous représenté, et que l'oubli ne m'atteigne jamais. **_

Il cligna un instant des yeux, puis feuilleta l'ouvrage. Il put voir rapidement le Train, puis le château… Et il dût refermer le cahier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Pet' ?

- Rien. J'arrive.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au carnet, puis alla le déposer dans son dortoir. Il regarderait plus tard, à son heure de trou, juste après manger. Soit, dans 3 heures, ayant avant de déjeuner un petit cours d'Herbologie en option. Mais il pouvait déjà dire que ces dessins étaient franchement pas mal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika : Pouf. J'y suis arrivé.  
__James : 'narquois' Parce que tu t'étais dépêchée ?  
__Nanika : 'ne pas le tuer'  
__Remus : Hn. J'avoue que tu n'a pas été rapide…  
__Nanika va se tuer dans un coin.  
__Lily : Vous êtes méchants.  
__Tous : Réalistes.  
__Nanika : 'revenue des morts' Pff… Bah, en tous cas, vous avez une nouvelle amie !  
__Peter : Oui, qui c'est ? Ma future copine ?  
__Nanika et Alice :… Tu rêves !  
__Nanika : J'ai beau t'apprécier, pas au point de faire tout pour que mon perso se suicide ! Enfin… « mon » perso… ^^' C'est pas « Alice-n'importe-qui » quand même… Mais vous le comprendrez la prochaines fois… si c'est pas déjà fait. ^^  
__Alice : Ui. ^^  
__Tous :… Deux ? Y'en a deux, des folles ?  
__Nanika et Alice : On n'est PAS folles. On connais juste la suite.  
__Tous :… 'C'est pas mieux… --'  
__Nanika : A la prochaine fois ! Je me dépêcherais plus mieux bien. Presque promis. ^^_


	14. Chapter n13

_Bonjour, bonjour Guys !_

_Je suis donc arrivé à faire la suite… plus ou moins.  
__Une fois de plus, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ceux qui m'ont demandé de me dépêché (faut pas croire, ça fait peur, les menaces… ¤a peur¤).  
__Ici, vous aurez :  
__  
Une Lily peu compatissante,  
__Une Alice horrifiée,  
__Un Peter amusé et sous un jour fort sympathique. Que voulez-vous. Je l'aime bien, sa version adolescente. (C'est pratique, qu'on ne sache pratiquement rien de lui. On peut s'imaginer qu'il était merveilleux. :D),  
__Et d'autres choses encore. Bonne lecture. ^^ _

XXX

Lily haussa les épaules. Ce dîner était vraiment étrange. Entre Remus et Sirius qui ne s'adressaient pas vraiment la parole –comme souvent, après leur séance câlinage-, James et Sirius qui échangeaient des regards complices et inquiets, comme se posant des questions… (« Est-ce que cette nuit encore… ? »), Peter qui avait les yeux dans le vague et qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lily Jolie ?

Un éblouissant sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de la rousse.

- Rien, Franck.

- Ah ?

James sembla enfin sortir de son mutisme, et regarda méchamment le nouveau venu.

- Franck.

- James.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs eurent un spasme de rire. Une fois de plus, James allait se rendre ridicule… quand donc se rendrait-il compte que Franck Longbottom et Lily Evans n'avaient jamais même étaient attirés l'un par l'autre ? Surtout qu'il était évident qu'il était plutôt attiré par les blondes…

C'est à ce moment précis que Peter se leva soudain du banc. Sans avoir laissé le temps à ses compagnons d'en placer une, il rejoint une jeune brune qui venait tout juste de se lever. Caché par d'autres personnes, et étant plutôt petite, il ne l'avait apparemment pas vu plus tôt.

- Alice ! Attend !

Oo  
Depuis quand, exactement, Peter donnait-il du « Alice » à Alice Carpentier ?

- Oh,… Peter…

oO… et depuis quand lui répondait-elle ?

- J'ai un peu regardé. T'es vachement douée, tu sais ?  
- … /rougit/ Merci… Tu… tu as tout lu ?

Peter eut un sourire en coin.

- Bien ce que je pensais… en fait, t'a pas capté, quand tu me l'a passé, hein ?

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lentement, en déglutissant…

- Je me disais aussi… Cela dit…, il eut un sourit, tu pousses un peu l'imagination, ou est-ce de l'espionnage ?  
- Imagination, bien sûr !  
- … Celles qui étaient dissimulées aussi ?

Là, Alice ne rougissait plus. Non, elle incendiait carrément. Puis elle hurla, finissant d'attirer l'attention de la majeure partie de la Grande Salle.

- COMMENT ?!  
- … Je ne suis pas franchement une brêle en Meta… et t'es pas tellement douée…  
- Mais, mais… Pourquoi t'a commencé par celle là ? Oh, Isis… je suis morte de honte.

Elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Ses amies la regardaient avec une espèce d'épouvante. Jamais Alice n'avait rougit en public, dû moins pas à ce point, et jamais elle n'avait avoué aussi candidement sa honte…

Peter se mordit les lèvres, hésitant entre le rire nerveux, et la grimace. Il fit un mix.

- Hey bien… je ne vais certainement pas te dire que j'ai eu un énorme plaisir à tomber sur ce genre de dessin… mais, d'un point de vue purement artistique… c'est du sur passage !  
- Vrai… vraiment ?  
- Oui, il sourit en coin choquant ses amis. Je peux passer une commande ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis le tapa à l'avant-bras.

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?!! Tu te prends pour qui, Pettigrow ?  
- Ton débiteur ?  
- Ôte-moi ce sourire candide et innocent, espèce de pervers !!  
- Merci, merci !  
- … Dit… c'est la première fois qu'on se parle ?  
- … Oui.  
- Et… On agit comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde ?  
- … Oui.  
- … Okay.

Elle lui sourit, lui laissa un baiser sur la joue, puis attrapa le bras d'une de ses copines et commença à sortir de la salle. Elle se stoppa juste avant de passer les portes.

- Euh… est-ce que…  
- Oui, oui, je les dissimulerais. Avec un sort beauuucoup plus résistant. Oh, et je te le rendrais avant qu'Eux ne tombent dessus…

Et Peter se tapa un fou rire en voyant Alice se ratatinait sur elle-même en gémissant « pas çaaaa ! »…

Il rejoignit finalement ses amis. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le lourd silence de la salle. Il regard tout autour de lui, passa ses yeux sur ses amis, les tables voisines, les professeurs, et revint à ses amis.

- Ben quoi ?

Sirius et James laissèrent tomber leurs têtes sur la table, Lily et Remus secouèrent les leurs de droite à gauche et Franck le regardait avec un regard calculateur.

_**- « **__Dans quoi je me suis fourré, moi ?... »_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika – 'inquiète' Alors ?  
__Remus – Là, là… 'la prend dans ses bras' Tout est bien.  
__Alice – Parles pour toi ! Depuis quand je parle à Peter-fait-peur comme ça ?  
__Peter -…  
__Tous – « Peter-fait-peur » ? 'pas convaincu'  
__Alice -… Vous ne l'avez jamais vu avec un couteau de cuisine en train de se faire des brindilles de légumes… Ca se voit…  
__Tous – OO  
__Peter – Oups…  
__Nanika – 'cligne des yeux' Mes personnages en savent plus que moi sur ce qu'ils font de leurs journées dans ma fic… 'réfléchit' Ouais, en fait, c'est logique…  
__Svet' – Un peu mon n'veu ! En attendant, rend moi Remus !  
__Nanika – NAN ! Tu l'auras à Minuit, comme d'habitude !  
__Svet'- Mais…  
__Sirius – NON MAIS C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI ?! Il est à MOI !! 'regard noir'  
__Remus -… J'ai pas mon mot à dire ?  
__Les trois – NON !_

Reviews? ^^


	15. Chapter n14

_Bonsoir bonsoir !  
__Comme je ne préviens jamais, et que je n'ai pas de délai, je n'ai pas vraiment à m'excuser du temps que je mets… Mais je vais le faire quand même, surtout pour ceux qui me lisent toujours. ^^'  
__  
Ici, vous lirez sur Lily et ses surnoms,  
__Peter qui se marre, et s'effraye,  
__Un cahier merveilleux,  
__Des sourires,  
__Et des rêves. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand les quatre garçons se couchèrent, ce soir là, ils eurent tous des pensées extrêmement éloignés les unes des autres.

Alors que Sirius se demandait ce dont il rêverait cette nuit, espérant pouvoir échapper à la crainte sous-jacente de voir débarquer James en plein milieu… celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne se rappelait que trop de la conversation qu'il avait eu quelques heures auparavant avec sa petite amie.

XXX Flash back XXX

- Lily ?

- Oui, Floyd ?

James grimaça, et des sixièmes années à côté essayèrent de ne pas rire trop fort.

- Arrête de me donner de tels surnoms, Lil'…

- Pourquoi ? Oserais-je te rappeler comment TU me surnommais ?

La grimace s'accentua, mais James garda en tête son objectif…

- Sirius et moi avons un problème…

Lily leur jeta un regard vaguement interrogateur, avant de comprendre rapidement face à la tête gênée de Sirius. Elle incurva ses lèvres en un sourire tendrement moqueur.

- Oh, je vois…, elle haussa les épaules. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. Je t'avais prévenu, Jim. C'est ton, non, votre problème. Normalement, les effets devraient déjà être annulé… comme ce n'est pas le cas… tu as mis trop de sang.

Sirius gémit, et Lily put voir du coin de l'œil deux des filles de 6° et un des garçons frissonner brusquement. Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Enfin… ça ne peut pas être si gênant, si ?

- SI !!

Quelle jolie réponse ! Lily éclata de rire, et alla rejoindre une de ses amies, assise un peu plus loin, avec dans le regard comme une lueur vengeresse…

XXX FIN XXX

Remus se préparait simplement à se coucher, sans pensée, juste en continuant à sentir les bras de Sirius autour de lui… C'était toujours comme ça, quand ils ne s'étaient pas serré l'un contre l'autre pendant un certain temps. Remus finissait toujours par ressasser ce moment « digne des dieux » pendant plusieurs heures… Or, cela faisait bien deux mois, si on en comptait pas quand il était dans les vapes dû à la Pleine Lune, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, ainsi…

Quant à Peter, lui, il fermait rapidement les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il avait hâte de regarder une nouvelle fois les dessins de ce cahier. Il les avait survolé rapidement, ce midi, ayant remarqué très vite le sort qui en bloquait quelques uns. Il avait donc commencé par ceux là.

Il rougit en y repensant, et remercia le ciel d'avoir déjà fermé les rideaux.

XXX Flash Back XXX

Doucement, le garçon avait déposé son sac sur le sol, et prit entre ses doigts le cahier. Il sentait, bizarrement, que ce paquet de feuilles allait changer quelque chose de très important dans sa vision des choses. Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il barra la porte du dortoir, et se posa sur son lit.

Il ouvrit alors le cahier.

Comme déjà perçu, il apprécia les courbes nettes de la phrase d'introduction, et tourna la feuille. Il put alors regarder le château. Il sourit en comprenant que ce dessin avait était réalisé alors que Carpentier n'était encore qu'une gamine de 11 ans.

Il tourna encore une fois la feuille, et observa le même château, mais entouré d'un paysage moins… et bien, moins mystérieux. Plus clair, plus vivant, peut-être. En regardant bien, il put même remarquer le petit fantôme Peeves à une des fenêtres de la Tour Nord…

Il fronça les sourcils. Surtout en tournant encore une feuille et en trouvant ENCORE le château. Il alla jusqu'à la dernière feuille, et n'y trouva que quelque mots :

_**Revelat  
**__**.  
**__**Forbiden acces, …, secret défense !**_

Il passa une feuille dans l'autre sens, et trouve le château réalisé d'une main plus sûre… il comprit.

Ainsi donc…

Chaque château représentait le premier jour de la jeune fille au château. Le premier jour de chaque année.

- Mon dieu, mais elle n'a que ça à faire à la rentrée ?

Pratiquement désabusé, il ne réfléchit pas. Tapotant rapidement la feuille du Premier, il prononça doucement le mot « revelat ». Le cahier parut spongieux un instant, à son grand dégoût, avant qu'il ne tourne la page pour voir des visages rapidement esquissé, dans toute la grâce caricaturale d'une enfant.

- Oh, purée… c'est McGo ? Oo… Et ça… Sirius… Snape… Attend… pourquoi il y a des cœurs autour de Snape ? OO !!

Il s'amusa pendant quelques temps à regarder les dessins que Carpentier avait faits pendant sa première année. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça en fait. Non, ce qui l'amusait le plus, c'était les petits mots qu'elle ajoutait autour des dessins. Il comprenait mieux son hésitation, en fait. Elle lui avait carrément offert son journal intime. Pourquoi lui ?… Il haussa les épaules, et continua son investigation.

Il feuilleta rapidement aussi la deuxième année, et souriait devant les pitreries représentées. Il pouvait dés à présent dire qu'elle avait un certain talent et un talent certain. Au moment où il allait tourner la page pour observer la troisième année, il remarque que l'image qui apparaissait n'était pas le château, mais le dessin du lac.

Fronça les sourcils, et lança le sortilège. Qui ne fonctionna pas.

- Pourquoi ça ne marche plus ?

Pourtant, il était certain de sentir de la magie dans cette illustration. Il eut soudain un sourire.

- Non, ce ne serait pas… _Fils Revelat._

Il éclata de rire alors que le sortilège de dissimulation devenait maintenant semi visible. Il se concentra, comme pour devenir rat, et trouva la faille.

_- Revelation._

Le cahier vibra (comme quoi, il suffit de prendre le plus simple pour faire le plus compliqué!). Et le garçon tomba sur des dessins dont le genre ne correspondait plus du tout à ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent ! Rougissant soudainement, il haleta.

- Merlin !

Sur la première page, abandonné l'un à l'autre, il peut observer deux garçons enlacés.

Le dessin n'était pas parfait, les proportions mal réalisées, et le sentiment peu défini. Mais la situation était là.

Et quand Peter tourna la page, il en lâche le cahier.

En gros plan pouvait se voir une Lily partiellement dénudée assise à califourchon sur un James plus décoiffé que dans la réalité.

Peter déglutit, et écouta les sons qui l'entouraient.

Le dortoir était silencieux, et il pouvait entendre les sons qui provenaient de la Salle Commune. Tout était par-fai-te-ment normal !!

- Bon…, déglutit-il.

Il observa donc avec une certaine répulsion le reste des dessins… et se détendit. Ce qui était dissimulé n'était pas QUE des dessins pervers. C'était un maelstrom de situations rocambolesques, de personnes avec qui, Peter était sûr, la jeune fille n'avait jamais discuté… Il ne put que sursauter en tombant sur une scène particulièrement étrange.

Sur le dessin, on pouvait voir un petit rat à tête de Peter en train de se faire poursuivre par un serpent à tête de Sirius. Au loin, il pouvait parfaitement voir un Remus à oreilles de loup faire des signes d'encouragement au chien-serpent, et un James qui s'en fichait complètement, occupé qu'il était à fixer de ses yeux de chouettes les boucles soyeuses et abondantes de la bergère Lily… Quand il tourna la page, il put s'apercevoir dans une marmite, pendu entre deux morceaux de bois, au dessus d'un feu puissant…

- Pas possible… alors ce serait…

Peter n'arrivait même pas à se prononcer. Il abandonna, finit la partie des images damnées, et se décida à sortir rejoindre ses amis. Il poussa quand même un soupir, se rappelant avec humeur le… Hn… Marisa Brening, dans le dessin de la page 14… Hn…

XXX FIN XXX

- Regardons donc le reste…

Et le garçon passa sa nuit à vivre les 7 années de vie du point de vue d'une fille de sa classe. Il rit à certains moments, pleura à d'autres –ce n'était pas honteux, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir, et se moqua des hypothèses d'Alice aux derniers… Surtout, il se demanda comment il devait prendre le dessin le représentant en robe de chambre de Dumbledore, en position somnambulesque et professorale…

Ce fut le sourire amusé, mais revanchard, aux lèvres, et le sommeil paisible que l'accueillit Morphée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_En espérant que tout cela vous ai plut.  
__Je vais de ce pas essayer de faire la suite, tout en ajoutant que lire des fics marqué « completed » qui ne le sont pas me fout en ROGNE !! –- _

_Remus « Calme toi donc, Nani… »  
__Nanika « Me calmer ? Me calmer ? sache, mônsieur Remus que je n'aime pas attendre impatiemment le dernier chapitre d'une histoire si c'est pour y lire 'à la prochaine' ! »  
__Lily « Mais… »  
__Nanika « Non, je sais… je sais, je sais. Mais quand on te met qu'elle est finie… qu'elle le soit ! »  
__Sirius « Elle a pas tord, la gadjo… »  
__Nanika et les autres « OO… 'Gadjo' ??»  
__Sirius « Ben… ouais. La mère d'Alice parlait de son cousin, et… »  
__Tous « Alice ? Oo »  
__Sirius « … Nanika ! Pas Arwen ! Na-ni-ka ! »  
__Tous « Ahh… »  
__Nanika « … Mouais, bref, passons… » _

_Reviews ? _


	16. Chapter n15

_Pour commencer, vous devez avoir l'habitude, je vais remercier tous les gens qui m'ont laissé de reviews, mais aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte et en favoris *sourit et penche la tête*  
__C'est un immense plaisir que d'écrire cette histoire, et…_

_Remus « Non, mais t'a bientôt fini ?! »  
__Tous « Remus ? O_o »  
__Remus « Ben quoi ? J'ai RDV avec Sirius dans 5 minutes, Arwen le garde enfermé dans sa cave, et Svet' ne veut pas me laissé sortir. Au moins que Nanika mettes son histoire sans nous faire BIP ! »  
__Nanika « Heureusement que je coupe au montage… quand je disais que les améliorations de la potion TueLoup était dangereuse… Mais non, Sev' n'a pas voulu me croire ! Et c'est Svet' et moi qui payons… »  
__Svet' « Pas comme si ça nous tuait, hein… ?! ____ »  
__Nanika « … ____ non. Indeed. Remerciez quand même tous Arwen, qui pas son acharnement et sa foi inébranlable (et mon intentionné « Demande moi ce que tu veux ») vous aura permis de lire un court morceau de TDR. Merci, Homonyme. 'clap clap clap' ». _

_Bonne lecture.  
__  
Ici : un doux rêve,  
__Un réveil qu'on croyait doux,  
__Une revanche en marche… _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- James ?_

_Sirius attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas immédiatement. _

_Il regarda autour de lui, se disant que, décidément, il avait vraiment la tête vide, pour qu'il y ait autant de brume dans son propre rêve.  
__Comme personne ne lui répondit, il haussa les épaules. Après tout, la nuit qui avait suivi le Rêve aussi, James n'étais pas venu squatter… _

_- Bon… Je ne vais quand même pas…  
- __Sirius…_

_Le garçon sentit un long frissonnement lui remontait le long du dos. Cette voix… il se retourna, et observa un tout nouveau paysage.  
__Il se trouvait maintenant dans un espace clos (Nda : « avec vue sur la mer »… euh… je devrais arrêter d'écouter Kyo, moi… ). En face de lui, son petit frère le regardait avec son sérieux habituel.  
__Instantanément, et étrangement, Sirius oublia complètement qu'il était dans un rêve. Et, bien qu'un coin de son cerveau le sache parfaitement, son être « conscient », lui, l'avait complètement zappé._

_Il suivit donc son Frère-Songe dans l'antre de la maison qui était apparu au détour d'une ruelle qui s'était formé tout aussi insidieusement. A travers les portes fermées, Sirius put entendre les cris familiers de sa génitrice. Il grimaça, et tendit son bras vers Regulus. Et, comme c'était un rêve, il put se permettre ce qu'il souhaitait faire depuis des années._

_- Non, Reg' ! Viens, allons jouer au parc !_

_Et comme c'était un rêve, Regulus sourit, juste. Enserrant leurs doigts, les deux frères se retournèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans un parc français tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.  
__A vrai dire, jamais Sirius ne sut que son meilleur ami était apparu quelques minutes après que Reg l'ait attrapé. Et jamais il ne sut à quel point ce rêve, fait de tendre fraternité, suffit à rendre James plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été envers cette famille de fou. Car là, devant James Potter, se tenait un Sirius Black que très peu de personne connaissait. Un Sirius Black qui riait gaiement, sans artifice destiné à attiré l'attention. Un Sirius Black qui ne souhaitait rien d'autre qu'une famille… _

_- Oh, James sourit, et un Remus, évidemment… _

_Assis un peu plus loin, James pouvait en effet apercevoir un Remus Lupin lisant tranquillement alors que Sirius le couvait de temps en temps du regard… _

XXX

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James fut réveillé avec douceur.

Une voix tendre lui avait dit de se lever, une main chaude lui avait effleuré le visage, et son corps était secoué avec gentillesse.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent délicatement, ses paupières papillonnèrent, et sa bouche fit place à un trou béant.  
Penché au dessus de lui, le visage de son ami Peter lui faisait face en souriant. En coin, le sourire.

- AA…

Peter posa aussitôt sa main sur le visage de son pote. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, preuve de mécontentement. Et siffla.

- Non, mais ça va pas, dans ta tête ?

James déglutit. Pour la première fois, il se dit que le petit Peter pouvait faire franchement peur. Surtout à… le prince des lions cligna des yeux.

- Peter ?  
- Hn ?  
- Pourquoi tu me réveilles à 6 heures du matin ? « _Et pourquoi je ne suis bizarrement pas fatigué ? »_

Peter agrandit le sourire, revenu entre temps. Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami, et se pencha vers lui, un air conspirateur et maraudesque sur les traits faciaux.

- Ca te dit, un délire ?  
- … Qui ?

Oh oh. Il se laissait facilement entraîner, finalement, le Jimmy…

-… Hé hé…  
- … Oserais-je…  
- Hn ?  
- … Non. Je ne veux pas savoir finalement. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Peter eut un sourire en coin. Oh oui, Alice Carpentier allait payer. Elle allait sans aucune mesure s'en prendre plein la gueule. Et le must ? Ca le vengeait, ça vengeait les gens qu'il connaissait et qui était représenté magnifiquement de manière plus que ridicule, et ça servirait à mettre ensemble les deux abrutis. Oui, oui. C'était affectif. Dans les deux cas. Il adoooorait Alice… oui. Vraiment. Mwahahahahahaha… Hn…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika « Je suis sûre que vous marmonnez tous dans votre barbe parce que c'est court. Je vous l'accorde. Milady disais, avec raison, qu'un chapitre aussi court et nul ne peut qu'appartenir à une fangirl. Et elle a raison. Mais soit. »  
__Arwen –à Svet « De qui elle parle ? »  
__Svet –à Arwen « J'en sais rien. Remus, tu sais ? »  
__Remus « Une copine d'internet à elle, un peu comme vous, mais dans la section Bisho. »  
__Tous « Bisho ? O_o »  
__Remus « … Disons, des dieux grecs comme mon Sirius, mais à la fabrique asiatique. »  
__Tous « … O… k… »  
__Nanika « Bref. Vous a plu ? Je tente de faire la suite vite. D'ailleurs, remercier encore Arwen (décidément, mon Homonyme est à remercier, ce soir). Avec sa foi, elle réussit à me faire envoyer cet ersatz de chapitre, mais en plus, avec l'aide de Menthe, de Gizmo, et de Kiara, j'ai un peu avancé le prochain chapitre. Merci Arweeeeeen ! »  
__Tous « Merci Arweeeeeeen ! »._

_*ricane*_

_Reviews ?_


	17. Chapter n16

_Bonsoir. _

_J'espère faire des heureux, au moins un peu, ce soir.  
__Surtout que, après ça, j'ai plus RIEN d'avance !  
__Et, par pur cause à effet, une fois de plus, sans même qu'elle le sache, c'est de la faute d'Arwen. Et de Svet', aussi.  
__Ben oui, en voyant tout ce qu'elles font sur HP-PaP, on peut pas NE PAS culpabiliser… Bref, donc, voici. _

_Où on :  
__Apprend qu'Alice se lève tôt pour une BONNE raison,  
__Que James et Peter sont des perfectionnistes ratés,  
__Que le rat peut-être gentil, mais pas franchement têtu,  
__Et qu'il est jaloux !_

_Peter 'yeux brillant d'espoir' « Ca veut dire que tu vas me mettre avec Alice ? »  
__Nanika et Arwen 'Oo' « … Une *Alice* avec Peter ? No way ! »  
__Arwen « Tu rêves, gros lard ! »  
__Peter « Qu'est-ce t'a, sale… »  
__Nanika 'coupe le tout' « STOP ! Laissez les lire !! L'histoire ! T_T »_

… _Bonne lecture ?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans son lit, Alice frissonna et se réveilla doucement. Elle frotta son crâne et ses cheveux en bataille et regarda le cadran.

6h.

- … Naaaaaan… TT

Elle soupira. Pourquoi se réveillait-elle toujours AVANT la sonnerie ? A croire que son corps était trop habitué…  
Elle se leva en douceur, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle ne réussit pas à ne PAS regarder avec méchanceté ses camarades de dortoir. Par pitié, qu'est-ce que c'était tentant de les réveiller à la Mode Maraudeur !

Pour autant, elle eut un léger sentiment de malaise en pensant à eux. Plus encore quand elle comprit pourquoi. Peter Pettigrew.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui passer mon cahier, franchement ? Je suis folle, y'a pas d'autres mots !! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Enfin, heureusement, il ne semble pas l'avoir trop mal prit, et mes suppositions sont exactes. Il ya quelque chose entre Lupin et Black. Dommage, Lupin est pas mal… _

Elle eut un sourire d'autodérision. Elle tombait toujours sous le charme des gentils ou des « méchants » qui ne voulait pas entendre parler d'amour. Dommage, ne ?

Ca avait commencé par Snape. Ah, Snape… malgré son air de méchant sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter, il était… enfin, avait été, craquant. Tout simplement. En bon cœur d'artichaut, elle avait eu un cruch pour lui. Qu'il l'ait envoyé sur les roses en deux minutes chrono après l'avoir écouté parlé une demi-heure avait pourtant suffit à ce qu'elle ne lui court plus après. Oui, décidément, il n'était pas gentil, pas beau… mais il avait été mature et grave. Rien que pour ça, elle avait réussi à transférer son coup de cœur sur Lupin. Et bam. Problème à la con. Il ne voulait même pas entendre parler de petits oiseaux mignons et de cœur en sucre… Enfin, là, de suite, on se demander QUI voudrait en entendre parler de ce genre de choses effarantes…

Alice se secoua soudainement.

Si elle devait se lever, elle le ferait seule, elle le savait. Malgré les nombreuses années qu'elle et ses amies avaient passé dans le même dortoir, elle était la seule fol… fille à se lever à sept heures de matin tous les jours, week-end compris.

_- Evidemment, elles ne savent pas ce que je fait… encore heureux…_

Qui aurait pu s'imaginait, une fois de plus, que la jeune fille adorait s'amuser en cuisine ?

XXX

James eut un sursaut d'orgueil, et se tassa devant Peter.

- On peut savoir pourquoi on fait tout ça ?  
- Pour elle…

James suivit le regard de son ami, et tomba sur une petite brune qui avait l'air prête à se jeter sur la porte.

- Mais, c'est Carpentier…  
- Oui, je sais. Mais elle mérite amplement tout ce qu'on va lui faire subir. Crois-moi.

Oh, oh. Alice ne le savait pas, mais Peter n'avait pas dû tout à fait bien digérer les pages 23 et 38 de son année de 6°… En même temps, cette année là, Peter s'était ridiculisé un nombre incroyable de fois… elle ne l'avait pas manqué, comme de bien entendu.

- Si tu le dit…

James fixa son ami, tout en se demandant comment aborder le sujet. Et comme il n'était qu'un regrettable lion, il se lança.

- Tu m'expliques ?  
- Quoi donc ?

Le rat n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté. A vrai dire, il continuait de regarder avec un léger sourire sa future victime.

- Erm… Depuis quand es-tu ami avec Carpentier ?

Peter releva la tête distraitement, et jeta un petit coup d'œil à son ami.

- Hm ? Oh, pas depuis longtemps. Deux jours, plus ou moins, je dirais.  
- … Et tu lui fait déjà la guerre ?  
- Oui. Elle n'est pas si gentille qu'elle n'en a l'air.

James était estomaqué, et quiconque aurait été à sa place l'aurait était aussi. Peter Pettigrew en redresseur de tords imaginaire ?

- Ah ?, tenta t-il, dans l'espoir d'une réponse.

Peter se contenta d'un regard vide de sens, mais plein de fougue.

- Oui.

Et il retourna à son observation de la cible.

_- Ben c'est pas gagné…_

**

Le garçon se retourna dans son lit. Définitivement, il ne savait pas quelle situation était la pire : que James soit dans ses rêves, ou qu'il ne le soit pas mais qu'aucun des deux ne sachent la réalité.

- Non, franchement, j'en ai marre…

Le brun se leva, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, aperçut à peine le lit de son amoureux secret se mouvoir –il était très fatigué, qu'il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit une fiole.

- Ca ne peut pas faire de mal, pour une fois…

La portant à ses lèvres, il réprima une grimace à l'odeur de la potion sans rêve…

**

Alice se sentit bizarrement épiée. Elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers la Cuisine (qu'elle avait découvert en 3° année, alors qu'elle suivait innocemment les Maraudeurs… ben quoi ? Elle avait eu besoin de faire des investigations pour savoir sur lequel elle aurait jeté son dévolu, non ?... Comment ça, au final, elle a préféré Snape ? Et maintenant, elle est sur un autre ? Et alors ?... Pas comme s'ils étaient le centre du monde, namého, comme dirait le no life ! La narratrice n'est pas crédible ? ET ALORS ?!)

Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, dans un manque total de discrétion, et finit par hausser les épaules, alors qu'elle sautait doucement la dernière marche farceuse.

_- Je dois trop virer parano, moi…_

Et d'un pas aérien sur le côté contraire que la logique lui aurait fait choisir, elle échappa pour la quatrième fois consécutive au sortilège que lui lançait James Potter…

**

Quelques temps plus tard…, presque 7h30 au compteur thermique… euh…

- On ne l'aura jamais à ce rythme, Peter !  
- On doit continuer.  
- Mais on n'est de moins en moins discrets _si on l'a été un jour !  
- _Je sais…  
- Abandonnons, alors ?  
- Même pas en rêve. Statua finalement au bout de quelques secondes Peter

James soupira face à la détermination de son ami. Si seulement le petit homme pouvait faire preuve d'une même hargne dans n'importe quelle autre situation…

**

Alice soupira en s'épongeant le front.

- Cool, j'ai fini ! Plus qu'à mettre au four !

Elle sourit à Milli, l'Elfe, et fit un signe de tête au serdaigle qui buvait un chocolat chaud sur la table de la cuisine pas bien loin.

- Encore là, Devon ?  
- Et oui. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur mon projet, donc, maintenant, je recharge mes batteries. Et toi ?  
- Oh, comme d'habitude. Une subite envie de pain au chocolat français…  
- « Subite », hein ?...

Son sourire s'entendait. Vraiment. Alice fit la moue, et ricana pour elle-même.

- Bonne journée, Devon.  
- A toi aussi.

Il la regarda partir avec un sourire, et reprit son mug en main.

**

- C'était quoi, ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas…

Peter semblait réfléchir, et James se demanda combien de temps il devrait être en équilibre comme il l'était, sur la rambarde, près du tableau.

- … Bon. On va lâcher l'affaire.  
- Ah ?

James n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Après autant de temps… ils, ils allaient pouvoir aller se recoucher ?

- Oui. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai du pain au chocolat, de temps en temps, apparemment… Bon. Par contre, on devra s'occuper de ce serdaigle. Qu'il ne s'approche pas trop près d'elle, hein…

James ne dit rien, mais quand il se réveilla vraiment quelques heures plus tard, son sourire fit autant fuir que celui qu'il portait au début de cette « aventure »…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nanika « Un long chapitre, un. »  
__Svet –à Arwen « Long ? »  
__Arwen –à Svet « Pour elle… »  
__Svet –à Arwen « Ah… »  
__Nanika 'goutte d'eau sur le front' « Je suis là… »  
__Les deux «… Héhé… ^^' »  
__Lily 'voix et sourire doux' « Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? »  
__Remus 'toujours chougnant' « Je veux mon Siri… »  
__Svet 'l'attrape soudain' « Troooop chou !! »  
__Peter « De dieu… »  
__Alice Carpentier « Hn 'suspicieuse'. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir ce qu'il lui prend, à lui ? »  
__Franck 'mode upset' « Ouais, franchement, là, hein ? »  
__Nanika 'souris derrière son mug' « Hmm ?  
__Tous « … Son scénario devient de plus en plus bizarre… »  
__Nanika « Ah ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ! »  
__Tous « _ »  
__Nanika « __**Ne surtout pas leur dire que moi non plus ! T_T**__ »_

_Reviews ? ^^_


End file.
